Survive The Night
by Calamity Crisis
Summary: Sequel to The Security Job. Cheyenne James has been facing problems not only inside the pizzeria, but outside as well. Her mother doesn't approve of her job and wants her to quit, while at work she constantly has Jade hitting on her! That's not all, the generator Jade put in quits working and Cheyenne has to survive for six hours with murderous animatronics trying to kill her.
1. Chapter 1

_**Edited on 2/20/2017**_

Even though the light outside was beginning to fade into an orange haze, an alarm clock blared through the twilight air. In a dark room, under a heap of pillows and bedsheets, a pallid hand snaked out and gingerly silenced the blaring noise.

With a loud groan, a girl with long messy brown hair emerged and climbed out of the bed, scratching the back of her head as she made her way to the bathroom, grabbing a navy uniform on the way. When she reached the bathroom, she flicked on the light, illuminating the yellow walls and white cabinets. She picked up a brush and began pulling at her long locks, occasionally wincing at the large tangles in her nappy hair.

She set the brush down and opened a low drawer, pulling out a tube of mascara and black eyeliner. She swiped the products on, going a little heavy on the eyeliner, making her hazel eyes pop.

She closed the bathroom door and began pulling off her baggy pajama shirt, revealing a toned stomach and medium bust. Then she turned and pulled the security uniform off its hanger, slipping it on over her head. She then found a pair of black skinny jeans that hugged her hips and next her tall black combat boots. She opened another drawer and pulled out a Kershaw knife, clipping the handy knife to the inside of her boot. Before exiting the bathroom, she straightened her outfit and the name Cheyenne James appeared on her breast in white thread.

Cheyenne stepped out of the bright room and into her dim bedroom, picking up a black backpack, keys, and an IPhone with headphones already plugged in the jack. Cheyenne tugged the bag over her shoulder and made her way to the front door. Down the long hallway, she passed pictures of false happy family. Two girls and a mother were displayed in the wooden frames, but no father was anywhere to be seen. The hallway soon opened to a large beautiful living room, a small chandelier hung from the high ceiling, illuminating the dark colored room. It was also accompanied with a stone chimney and a flat screen television hanging above. There were three large leather couches sitting in a horseshoe shape, each with their own faux fur blanket hanging over the top. Their kitchen connected with the vast living room, and next to the kitchen was a giant window overlooking the heavy loaded flower garden. The view was beautiful. In the morning, the dew would be trying to slip off the ivy leaves and onto he succulents Cheyenne's mother grew by the door. Even though the house was magnificent, Cheyenne didn't care for any of it. No, the only thing she loved her violin and the little grand piano that sat by the giant window.

Cheyenne would occasionally play the ivories, sending music flying into the air like a swarm of birds taking off; and oh, the music. . . streams of Mozart, Debussy and Phuoy would explode from the instrument, sending waves of pleasure up the spines of those who heard. She hadn't played for a while now. The last time she did, that was when it all happened. All the fighting, all the yelling. . .

Cheyenne shook her head and continued walking to the front door. As she stuck her hand out to grasp the knob, Cheyenne could feel someone watching her. Looking over her shoulder, she saw a teenager looking over the leather couch at her.

"What are you doing Sarah?" Cheyenne asked, narrowing her eyes. Sarah sat up higher, her long honey colored hair was up in its usual messy bun. Some stands were falling out of it, framing her baby face. "I was going to ask you the same question."

Cheyenne pursed her lips deciding whether to answer her sister. "Mom told you to quit that Fazbear job, that's where you're going now, isn't it?" Sarah gave a shake of her head, "why can't you ever listen? Things would be so much easier if you'd just—"

"It's not of your business, Sarah!" Cheyenne spat. "I don't care if mom doesn't like the job, she's just upset because I don't have to rely on her and can care for myself."

Sarah closed her light brown eyes, still shaking her head, "whatever, you never listen anyway."

Cheyenne bit her tongue as she slammed the door shut, ending the ridiculous argument. Cheyenne started the rust colored jeep and began backing out into the dark deserted road. Her mind still swirled with anger. Her mother wasn't someone she respected, she was a horrid woman, and no one saw that but the ones who lived in the house with her.

Cheyenne shook her head, "I can't think about this now," she muttered. "I'm going to be late for Ann's birthday." Without another thought of her mother and sister, Cheyenne turned on the CD player and began blaring her Slipknot disc all the way to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria.

The pizzeria was empty except for two male workers, and the Freddy Fazbear group. They were all sitting around waiting for Cheyenne, laughing at anything Bonnie and Ann bickered about,

 _"IT'S NOT FAIR!"_ Ann screeched. _"YOU STILL OWE ME A FUCKING SKIP IN THE HALLWAY!"_

Bonnie brushed off her tone, and instead of growing feisty like his friend, he began talking in a nonchalant voice, "It's not my fault that I didn't skip with you, and besides I didn't expect you'd still be harping on about this."

Ann fumed at the blue bunny, "you're such a-"

Cheyenne walked into the restaurant at that moment; the bells on the door alerting them of her presence. She held her phone up to her ear as she walked over, "yes sir... Okay. I will Mr. Wilson... Yes sir, I'll have him look at it. Good night."

Cheyenne groaned as she sat at the long table, she sat next to two of the male workers, Jade, and Michael, the two were brothers. Michael had his signature shaved haircut and Jade... Now Jade was a sight for sore eyes. He had the most beautiful eyes, an amethyst color with little specks of blue. And his ebony hair was in a side bang cut, sexy as it hung just barely above his eyebrows. He gave Cheyenne a smooth wink and white smile as she sat next to him, "hey there Chey, you look good."

Cheyenne crinkled her nose, making Ann hold back a snort. "Nice to see you too Mr. Fresh."

He smiled wider, "you want some water? You don't need a glass though-" He started. Oh god... If it's another one of these... "-because you're already a tall glass,"

Cheyenne shot him her famous glare, "haha, you know something Jade? For a human, such as yourself to be made out of 75% of water you sure as hell don't look refreshing to me."

Jade flinched as his brother began guffawing, everyone was in tears- well, the animatronics would be if they were still alive- from how hard they were laughing.

Ann wiped a non-existent tear from under her eye, "damn Jade, she shot your ass down like you were a bird during hunting season."

Jade smirked at everyone, "haha, very funny."

Cheyenne rolled her eyes and leaned over the table, giving the arctic fox a hug, "happy birthday Ann," she said, smiling as the fox pulled her into her fur.

"Awe thanks!" She cooed, it was weird celebrating her birthday as an animatronic, if she was back home she would be eating cake and other desserts to celebrate the day.

Michael brought his fork up with a piece of Vanilla cake on it. "Y'know something? I never thought of birthdays as good days, I always saw them as, 'congrats for making it this long! Enjoy some cake to make yourself unhealthy so you don't have to deal with this bullshit longer than you have to!'" He shrugged, "or at least that's what I think..."

Chika reached over and slightly pulled the cake away, "hon... Maybe you should ease up on the cake-"

He growled and pulled the dessert back, "didn't you hear? I don't wanna deal with this bullshit longer than I have to."

Foxy came up behind Ann, laying his paw and hook on her shoulders, "happy birthday lass," he said, slightly rubbing her shoulders. Ann smiled as he did so. Cheyenne guessed they were a couple now, they were always hanging and messing with each other. It was cute, they were both foxes, and they were dead. But they were close. Foxy had saved Ann when she was younger from being murdered, but it's kind of funny if you think about it: the love of her life saved her in her childhood, just to be murdered by him when she started working here.

That's so ironic it's hilarious.

"Who were talking to when you walked in?" Freddy asked. He had been quiet a lot lately, Cheyenne thought he's been stressed about the new songs they'd been rehearsing.

She gave a slight groan, "oh... It was Mr. Wilson, he wanted Jade to check to the generator before he left for the night."

Jade's eyes widened, "oh yeah! Sorry about that, Michael here was supposed to remind me before we left for our trip." He shot his brother a harsh glance.

Michael gave a sheepish grin, "hey, that's not my responsibility to keep up with your shit man."

Jade shook his head and began getting up, "come on Chey, I could use a hand."

Cheyenne nodded and got up from her chair.

"Make sure you keep your hands in check Jade, I don't need my best friend having a pat down if you know what I mean." Ann said jokingly, wiggling her eyebrows at the backs of the two.

••••••••••

"No, the one with the yellow handle Chey."

Cheyenne looked into Jades tool bag, finally spotting the skinny flathead.

"Here," she said, passing the tool to him. He gave a grunt of thanks and began removing the screws. After four screws were gone, currently being held by Cheyenne, he took the panel off and looked at the small machine, "hmm... From the looks of it, you should have another week or two left on it."

Cheyenne nodded, "okay, so are you going to replace it?"

Jade scrunched his nose up while taking a screw from her, "no, it should be okay, and besides-"

He said reaching for another one. "-if you use the power the pizzeria provides before turning the generator on, you should be fine."

Cheyenne shrugged, "cool with me, I need a little excitement anyway."

Jade laughed, "what, are you getting bored around here Chey?"

Cheyenne shook her head, "no, but it would be nice to spice some things up."

Jade smiled and got up from the floor, he moved a little closer to Cheyenne, leaning up against her desk, "if you want to spice things up... Well, maybe... We can go see a movie sometime." He rubbed his neck nervously, "I know you love horror, so I was thinking we could go see _Lights Out_ togethernext Saturday."

Cheyenne looked into his eyes. They showed no hint of humor as he looked at her. She felt uncomfortable in these situations. Boys... They never appealed to her when she was in high school, in fact there was one time when she was a freshman, it was the week enforce homecoming, their very first dance of the year when a young boy named Augustine came up to her table with a vase full of roses, and a poster that said: _Flowers are the second most beautiful thing, can I go to homecoming with the first?_

It was so embarrassing for her as the entire cafeteria clapped for her and him, and it was worse when she told him no. Some boys came up to the table and started saying, "come on, the guy at least deserves a hug!"

Cheyenne refused to touch anything, she gave the roses to an annoying girl her friend Deanna hung out with, and gave the poster to her other friend Josh. It was a bad day, everyone gave her hell because a car had hit the kid when he was younger.

Sure, Cheyenne felt bad for him, but she wasn't going to go to Homecoming with a guy she didn't like just because a car hit him.

Cheyenne had avoided guys and went to homecoming with Deanna and her homecoming date Dominik. Cheyenne looked at Jade now, he was handsome, she'd admit it now, but she wouldn't say it aloud. He was probably screwing with her.

Right?

"Please Chey? Just one date, I'll take you to dinner too if you want."

Cheyenne gave a sigh, "can I think about it? I've never really... Done something like this before and I'm not comfortable with the idea..."

Even though Jade didn't show it, he was probably hurt. He gave a wink, "I can lure you in, no hassle Chey."

The only thing that never seemed to be hurt was his cockiness, and boy did that need to go down.

Cheyenne was about to say something when Ann came bouncing in, "hey

Jade, your brothers ready to leave, everything good with the generator?"

He gave Ann a thumbs up, "yup, should be good for another two weeks."

He began walking out of Cheyenne's office, but before he left, he leaned into Cheyenne's ear, "think about it okay?" And walked off.

Ann looked at Cheyenne's pouting face, she was about to ask what he had said but decided against it, "hey Cheyenne, it's almost time for the shift, you ready?"

Cheyenne shook off Jades words, "yeah of course, let me get my stuff together and I'll be good to go for tonight."

Cheyenne groaned inside her head, she was going to be thinking nonstop about that boy now.

 _Damn him._

 **Hellllllloooo! Haha, it's been awhile since I've written this fanfic for a while, I kept getting messages about it a lot of people are still reading it! They keep PMing me saying, "please make a sequel!" But I didn't know what to make it of. So I and up with the idea when I was helping my dad put in a new car battery. He had said to me, "yeah, if the battery goes out on your mom when she's out on the highway, she's going to be screwed." And then it came to me. After thinking about it a little while longer, I finally decided ah what the hell, it could be fun. And here I am enjoying it**

 **I want to say thank you to my best friend "Cheyenne James" she's one of the main reasons I'm even writing this story. I'll be updating again soon, so favorite, follow, and leave a comment about how I'm doing, it means a bunch to me! Thanks! ~Calamity Crisis ❤️❤️❤️**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back! I hope you're ready for another chapter of Survive The Night! Thanks for reading, it makes me so happy!**

 **••••••**

Cheyenne stuck her earbuds in as she waited for her shift, blasting Slipknot almost to the max. The clock above her desk ticked 11:56 pm, and she was already bored. When she had first started working here, the nights had been so much fun; but now. . . it wasn't as exciting. Sure, she loved hanging with the workers and the animatronics, that was most likely the reason she stayed now.

But things were different now that Jade had installed the generator. Cheyenne would spend these long nights watching the cameras small screens, hoping at least one of the animatronics would almost get her, make her feel scared.

There was one time when she didn't have power. It was her third week and there had been a massive storm that had trees bending and breaking from the strong sleets of rain and wind. She was trying to draw an eye when the lights flickered once, twice, and then completely disappeared. Ann had to save her- well, save the animatronics before they were torn apart from Cheyenne's swinging Kershaw. Ann wasn't like the other animatronics, she could still see Cheyenne as a friend unlike the others. Every security guard that came into the pizzeria was killed, only two have survived the hell that the pizzeria gave: Cheyenne and Lizzi.

Cheyenne was obviously still around, but Lizzi had taken off out of state.

Mr. Wilson still tried to get ahold of her, but it was no use. The poor girl had been scarred mentally. Lizzi had seen too many deaths at the pizzeria and she couldn't take it anymore.

This upset Ann. Her and Lizzi had never been friends, they fought every time the other took a breath; but even then, it still hurt to think that Lizzi had been pushed to her breaking point.

The clock chimed 12:00 am, making Cheyenne glance up from her phone.

The animatronics were still standing on stage, and one look at pirate's cove showed Foxy was already peeping. Cheyenne shook her head, "this fox. . ."

As Cheyenne clicked around she couldn't find Ann, "where'd she run off to?" Cheyenne murmured. Ann had a habit of wandering around the pizzeria; she was still like a security guard, always wandering around after hours making sure no one came in. She also made sure the animatronics didn't hurt Cheyenne. It wasn't often, but there have been a few instances where Ann had to grab Foxy before he gave Cheyenne a heart attack.

Cheyenne gave a rare smile when she clicked on the kitchen, Ann's singing could be heard through the microphone,

"My hands are clean, not yet a killer. Ain't I a queen, and did you tell heeer. . ."

Cheyenne laughed, Ann always sang when she cooked. It was like a ritual for her.

Cheyenne glanced down at the monitor and saw Chica had disappeared off the stage, and Foxy was gone. Cheyenne leaned over and pressed the left side button while still clicking through the camera's. A loud bang came from the large metallic door, but Cheyenne didn't notice.

Where did she go? Chica had just been standing next to Bonnie just a second ago!

She was about to get up when she heard some loud banging coming from the kitchen; clicking on the camera, noises began coming from the speaker,

"Chica- no, please." Ann was begging with Chica about something. Chica's vice came over next, "Ann, what are you doing? Just move!"

Was Chica trying to come kill Cheyenne? Ann was probably blocking the way, preventing Chica from getting to her.

A loud bang rang over, "DAMMIT CHICA!" Ann shrieked.

"Ack! I'm so sorr-"

"YOU DUMPED THE WHOLE FUCKING BATCH!"

"Can't we still use it?" Rustling of metal began to make an entrance over the microphone. "See? All we have to do is scoop it up a-"

A loud groan came from Ann, "Chica noooooo, you can't reuse batter you've dropped."

Chica must've looked surprised, "wait. . . Chica you didn't. . ."

"I-I thought it was okay, so I put the batter I made for your birthday back into the pan and c-cooked it."

Cheyenne clicked onto another camera, she had tears running down her face, "oh my god, Michael ate it!"

Cheyenne closed the right door as well, she was laughing too hard to pay attention to the monitor. The power began dropping faster but she still had 67% and it was barely 2:30 am.

Cheyenne wiped her eyes and picked up her backpack, the zipper was open showing that inside she had a large black sketch book, a heavy duty flashlight, graphite pencils, a charger, book, keys, and a jacket.

She pulled out the sketch book and opened it, revealing the beautiful pictures she drew. On the front there was a girl hiding underneath a sheet, an angel, a hanging tree, and a sea monster.

Al of her pictures had such a realistic atmosphere to them, it felt like you could reach in and touch what she drew. Opening it to a blank page, Cheyenne began tapping the pencil to her lips, "what to draw, what to draw..." She never knew what she wanted to do. Sometimes it would take hours before the idea finally came to her; luckily, it didn't happen this time.

She gently placed the tip of the pencil to the page, and gave a soft flick, making a curved line appear. She continued doing this as the time ticked away along with the power.

•••••••••••••••••

Cheyenne glanced up from her drawing to check the power, 2%.

She set the pencil down and got up, making the roller chair squeak. She walked over to the wall panel and flicked the switch that turned the generator on, she could hear a faint whirring as the machine did it's job.

She sat back down and continued her drawing, it was an outline of a face, but she hadn't decided who it belonged to yet. She began shading, and as the shades became more detailed, she saw a male begin to take form. She frowned, "hmm, let's see who I come up with..."

As she continued more and more began coming out, she gasped and was about to pick up her phone when suddenly the lights began flickering. Cheyenne froze, this wasn't supposed to happen, the battery was good for another tw-

FWOOM.

The lights went out. Cheyenne's eyes widened, "what the... Nonononono, this isn't right, what's wrong with the generator?!"

She quickly got up and went over to the switch, flicking it on and off, trying to get a change. As she continued she began to hear footsteps coming from the left hallway. Cheyenne froze when music began playing, slowly she looked up and saw the flashing eyes of Freddy Fazbear in the doorway. Cheyenne began flicking the switch harder, "this isn't happening," Cheyenne groaned.

She expected the lights to come back on, but they weren't. It was still pitch black, and Freddys song was going to be ending soon.

Cheyenne worriedly glanced down at her phone: 4:56 am.

I'm not going to be saved by the clock.

Cheyenne began beating on the panel screaming, "TURN ON, TURN ON, TURN ON!"

When she turned around the song disappeared along with Freddy's eyes. Cheyenne's breathing was getting heavier, "TURN ON!" She screamed again, this time slamming her fists harder into the panel.

The lights flickered on, showing Freddy in the doorway. Cheyenne quickly slammed the button, watching as the giant metal slab blocked him from touching her.

The other door was closed too as Cheyenne slumped down against the cold metal.

"Too close Jade, too close..."

•••••••••••

There were no other problems through the night, and the clock soon chimed, telling Cheyenne her night was over. She was slumped against the door still, but her hands weren't empty. In her clenched fists her Kershaw knife was out and ready for any danger. A couple knocks came from behind her, "Cheyenne? You okay?"

It was Ann,

Cheyenne took some deep breathes and tried to get up, but her legs failed her, sending her back onto her butt. She couldn't move, she never got scared. Never. But her body was trembling from her toes to her finger tips, making everything feel numb except her busy mind.

"What's wrong?" Bonnie asked. A couple other hurried footsteps came closer to the door,

"I don't know, Cheyenne won't open the door."

"Can't you just open it?" Asked Chica.

Foxy's gruff voice could be heard next, "The lights went out last night. She's probably scared in there."

No, she wasn't scared. The lights went out that's all. Why would she be scared of the dark?

You were going to die.

She shuddered. How could she be so reckless? Jade told her the power was low, why did she waste it so greedily?

~(^-^~) copy past here (~^-^)~

Cheyenne closed her knife an clipped it back inside her boot. What was she doing? She needed to get up and stop this nonsense, she wasn't scared.

She slid up the door and walked over to her bag, slipping her hand inside, she found a cold Dr Pepper can laying at the bottom. She snapped the top and took a drink, feeling the bubbles burn their way down her throat. She opened the door and looked at the animatronics with a blank expression, "what are you guys doing? Shouldn't you be getting ready?" She asked, acting nonchalant per usual.

Ann's face was filled with a worried expression as she looked at the girl, "what happened Cheyenne? You wouldn't open the door!"

Bonnie lightly hit Ann, "hey don't bring that up..."

Ann hit him back, "I'll bring up whatever the fuck I want," she turned back to the girl, waiting for an explanation.

Cheyenne put on an annoyed expression, rolling her eyes for more effect, "calm down, yes the lights went out, but as you can see-" she waved her hand above head, "-they're back on."

Foxy cocked his head to the side, "but why wouldn't ye open the door lass?"

Cheyenne gave a sheepish smile, "heh... I kinda fell asleep.. All of your guy's talking woke me up, so did the banging," she glared at Ann.

Chica giggled, "well ain't you as cool as a cucumber right now, good to know you're okay hon."

The chicken began walking towards the dining hall, "come on guys! I made a cake last night, you HAVE to taste it!"

The others seemed excited as they followed, leaving a green Ann and Cheyenne behind.

••••••••••••••••

It was 8:56 am before Jade and Michael showed up for their shift. The bells jingled, making everyone look up, "it's about time!" Ann teased. "Y'all are only 30 minutes late this time! New record!"

Jade smiled, "sorry, Michael wouldn't get up."

Michael nervously rubbed the back of his neck, "hehe, I had a rough night because of Jade."

This made Chica curious as she ate her cake, "oh? What happened hon?"

Michael shot a look at Jade, then to Cheyenne, "Oh y'know... Jade and how much he wants Cheye-" Michael was cut off as Jade slapped a hand over his mouth with a loud smack.

Jade leaned in close to his brothers ear and whispered something harsh sounding.

Ann held up a paw to her ear smiling, "what's that Jade? Telling your brother to shut the fuck up? I see, how gentlemanly of you."

Cheyenne's face went a little pink as she began gathering her stuff,

"Hey, where are you going?" Freddy asked, looking up from his sheet music.

Cheyenne blushed harder from the attention being put on her, "I'm g-going home. I need to sleep," and began walking to the doors.

Ann clicked her tongue (I guess metal since they didn't have tongues), "look what you did Jade, making a lady uncomfortable, how very-"

"Gentlemanly of me I get if fur-ball," he snapped, running after Cheyenne.

Cheyenne was taking her keys out of her bag when he heard fast approaching footsteps behind her. Looking behind she saw it was Jade, "what do you want?" She asked, she wasn't in the mood for this, her eyelids were beginning to droop from exhaustion.

He stopped when he was standing in front of her, "Sorry about that," he said while jabbing a thumb over his shoulder. "My brother can be... Blunt I suppose."

Cheyenne raised an eyebrow, "so you were talking about me?"

Jade's ears began to turn pink, "n-not necessarily..." He sighed when she gave him a hard look.

"Okay, yes. I was talking his ear off about you last night."

Cheyenne nodded and unlocked her car, climbing into the drivers side.

"Wait, Cheyenne!" He said, grabbing her hand. She glanced down and felt her cheeks heat up, she jerked her hand away and looked up at him with a confused expression, "what?" She asked, hoping her voice wouldn't break.

He gave a small smile, "will you answer me? About going to the movies with me tonight?"

Cheyenne felt the blush creep up to her ears, why the hell...

"Y-yeah, that's fine. I'll go..."

Jade gave a huge smile, "cool, you still live at the same address you gave me a while back?"

Cheyenne gave a tight nod.

"See you tonight!" He began walking back to the pizzeria, but his steps had a light bounce to them this time.

Cheyenne closed the door and locked it; she pressed her head against the wheel and let out a loud groan, dragging it on for what seemed like forever.

"What am I doing?! I can't go on a date wth him! I hate him!"

No you don't, said a thought. She had always felt a pull towards this boy since he first made a stupid pick up line on her. Those feelings were growing, she could usually feel her ears heat up when he was around, making her seem grumpy when she stalked away from him.

She raised her head from the leather wheel with a stupid little smile on her face, "this is so ridiculous," she murmured.

Yet here she was, going on a date with a hella cute guy that made her smile.

••••••••••••

 **Hey y'all! Did you enjoy it? I hope so! Leave a comment, favorite, and follow! I might not update so quick next time. I'm goin to be working on my new bedroom this week (it's thanksgiving break where I'm at yay!) and won't be sharing with my brother anymore. (Sharing with him for over 4 years...) anyway, thank you so much! I love you guys! See you next chapter!**

 **Kisses and love,**

 **Calamity Crisis ❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome to Survive The Night chapter 3! Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoy it!**

 **❤️❤️❤️**

The clock glowed 4:45 as Cheyenne flitted around the room rushing to get ready. She had slept in too late and Jade was going to be there soon to pick her up.

She threw open the closet door and found a pair of black skinny jeans, a low-cut midnight blue shirt, and a tall pair of combat boots. As she looked at the outfit she picked out, she noticed there wasn't anything different in how she normally dressed.

She shrugged, "if he wants something fancy, guess he has to look somewhere else," she murmured.

She brushed on some makeup and pulled her hair up into a ponytail, leaving her side bangs to frame her face; she was almost done, she decided to press some lipgloss to her lips, making them shine in the dim lit bathroom, "perfect," she smiled.

As she applied the final touches, she heard a car door shut and her doorbell ring. She grabbed her cell and ran to the door, earning a look from her sister, "where are you going now?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

Cheyenne ignored her and rushed out the door while Sarah yelled, "mom'll be hearing about this!"

Cheyenne gave a slight nod as Jade opened her door, "you look nice," he said, giving her a look over.

Cheyenne shrugged, "it's just the usual, nothing special."

He returned the gesture, "well you always look special to me."

❤️❤️❤️

In the car, the radio was on, but Cheyenne wasn't listening. Last night kept playing through her mind, and Freddy's song was echoing, like a broken record on repeat.

"What's wrong?" Jade asked. Looking over, she saw the worry in his eyes. She decided needed to talk to him about what happened.

"Jade, the power went out last night."

His eyes widened, "what?"

She pursed her lips, "well... First they flickered, then went out. They stayed off for a good five minutes."

Jades knuckles were white as he gripped the wheel, "I'll replace that battery before we leave Chey, I promise. That wasn't supposed to happen."

Cheyenne chuckled, "of course it wasn't, no ones suppose to die on the job."

He shot her a look, "that's not what I mean."

The rest of the ride was pulled into a comfortable silence as cars blurred past. The street lights were on, illuminating the dark roads with a bright cascade of light. As they continued, Jade began to turn left into the busy parking lot, finding a empty spot near the entrance (how convenient).

The chilly air began nipping at the pairs ears, making them shiver and jog into the warmly lit building.

❤️❤️❤️

Jade felt along the dark seats, occasionally bumping into a person here or there, "sorry," he would murmur.

Finally they found their seats, and just in time as the movie previews began floating across the large screen. Cheyenne sat down with a soft _flump_ into the theater seat, earning a look from the woman behind them.

"How unladylike," the woman murmured to her date.

Cheyenne rolled her eyes as Jade shot the woman a look.

The movie began playing, and it was really good. A couple kids broke into some deaf guys house, but didn't know the mans hearing was exceptionally sharp, instead of a nose, the man had bloodhound ears.

In the middle of the movie, Jade tried to make a pathetic move, yawning while trying to place his arm around her shoulders (how cliché can you get?).

Cheyenne moved forward, hearing his arm plop to the chair finding her butt.

"Hey! Watch the hand!" Cheyenne harshly whispered.

Jade went pink and his hand moved like lighting back to his side, "I swear I didn't mean fo-"

"Can you two shut up?"

Cheyenne looked back to see the woman from before, shooting them a dirty look.

Cheyenne sized her up, "what's a twig like you going to do about it? How about you shut up and mind your own business?"

The woman gaped at Cheyenne as she pulled on Jades hand, "come on, let's leave this prick and go somewhere else."

Cheyenne walked sharply back to Jades car, her face red from the anger building up.

"Hey, are you okay Chey?" Jade asked coming up beside her.

She shook her head and ran a flustered hand through her hair, "that woman needs to mind her own da-" she shook her head, "never mind, let's just get out of here."

Jade drove past the buildings, passing the merry lights inside. And even though it was early December, Christmas lights were sparkling on some houses, creating a soothing, twinkling look to their neighborhood.

As they continued driving, the buildings were starting to become thin, making Cheyenne become worried, "hey, Jade? Where are we going?"

Jade gave a soft smile, "to somewhere I like to go when I'm stressed."

Cheyenne pursed her lips, it wasn't much information, but she felt she could work with it. Hell, maybe he wanted to surprise her. With a shrug, Cheyenne glanced down at the radio clock as it showed 6:45 pm.

"Hey, you know I have my shift tonight right?"

Jade nodded, "yeah, I remember. Don't worry Chey, I won't get you home late."

The area around the car became almost pitch black, except for a couple stray lights here and there. Finally, Jade pulled the car into a desolate area, stopping near a small hill.

Cheyenne stepped out and saw the hill was soft with yellow green grass marking it.

"Hey, can I have a hand?"

Turning around, Cheyenne saw Jade had a blanket and a couple Dr Peppers in his hand. She laughed and took the blanket. The hill wasn't too steep, just a slight incline as they marched to the flat top. When they made it, Cheyenne gasped, "oh my god..."

"It's beautiful huh?"

Above them in the inky sky, a cluster of constellations was thrown, lighting the sky with bright twinkling lights. It was vast and big, you were able to see them stretch for miles because of the empty land.

"This is amazing," Cheyenne said, gaping at the beautiful sight.

Jade chuckled, "yeah, I found this when I ran away from home," he laughed. "I got pissed when my car broke down on me."

Cheyenne smiled, "where'd it break down?"

Jade pointed down the dirt road, "just a little ways down there, the damn thing sputtered and shut down on me," he shook his head. "The piece of shit was old, it was my luck when it decided to that day."

Cheyenne chuckled and began unfolding the blanket, "you must've been in trouble when you got home huh?"

Jade laughed, "my ass was beet red for the longest time."

They laid down on the plump blanket, the air around them was quiet except for their breathing.

Cheyenne was hypnotized by the alluring sight, watching as the lights twinkle and glowed above her. It was beautiful, one of the prettiest things she had ever seen,

She glanced over at Jade, he too watched the sky above, a small smile tugged at his mouth.

He was just like the stars, Cheyenne thought. He was always shining, even his eyes twinkled as he smiled.

Cheyenne felt something flutter in her stomach as he looked over at her,

"Hey, you okay?" He asked. God, the way he bit his lip was sexy. Everything about him was sexy, his stylish messy hair, his amethyst eyes, those broad shoulders and his fit stamach. Everything screamed beautiful.

Cheyenne nodded, "yeah, I'm good. The stars are just breathtaking."

He smiled at her, a small blush coming over his cheeks as he murmured,

"I brought you here to see the stars because you find them breathtaking right?"

Cheyenne nodded.

"Well maybe now you can understand why I always want to be around you."

Cheyenne's eyes widened as he found her hand, giving it a light squeeze.

She smiled and looked back to the stars, watching them until it was time to leave.

❤️❤️❤️

8:23 pm

"Hey, you ready to go?"

Cheyenne looked over to Jade, and mumbled, "yeah, I need to start getting ready for my shift. Jade nodded and began getting up, pulling Cheyenne to her feet as well.

❤️❤️❤️

8:45 pm

Cheyenne's house came into view as Jade turned the corner.

She gave a low sigh, "great, my mom's home.." The silver Civic was parked right outside the garage, behind it there was enough room to park.

"Can I come see your mom?"

Cheyenne looked up into Jades eyes, "m-my mom? Why would you want to see..."

She thought about it, weighing all of her options.

A knock on her window made Cheyenne flinch. Looking up she saw her mothers frail figure standing outside the car. Jade rolled down the window, "hi Mrs. James I'm-"

"That's not her name," Cheyenne hissed.

Jade backtracked, "um... Hi Cheyenne's mom. I'm Jade..."

Cheyennes mother broke into a big smile as she looked at the boy, "oh so you're the boy my daughter can't stop talking about!"

Cheyenne frowned, she had never mentioned him to her mother.

"You can call me Denise," she said, adding a wink.

Jade blushed, "well, I-I'm here to drop her off,"

Denise smiled a sweet smile, "oh ok! That's fabulous, we were needing to discuss something; I was just about to call her when I saw you pull up."

Denise beckoned for Cheyenne, "c'mon Cheyenne, we need to eat before your shift."

Cheyenne shook her head, "no it's okay, Jade and me ate-"

"Oh nonsense, no need to feel shy about your weight darling," Denise cooed, pulling her daughter out of the car, "she's always been shy when it comes to eating around strangers, I'm surprised you got her to!"

Cheyenne looked over at Jade as Denise began pulled her closet to the house, "pick me up at 10:30," she mouthed.

He nodded, starting the engine and pulling out of the driveway.

As Cheyenne crossed over into her home, the door closed slowly. Creaking as Denise pushed it shut.

Oh no.

Cheyenne bolted for her room, her footsteps thundering down the wooden hallway,

Almost there, almost-

Cheyenne felt a tug on her hair, she fell back onto the floor with a bounce. Her mother stood above her, her face red, "what the fuck were you doing with that boy?"

Cheyenne tried to move, but her mother had her foot on her pony tail, keeping her still,

"We went to a movie then to go look a stars!" She yelled.

Sarah had called her here, Sarah ratted her out!

Denise bent down and slapped her daughter, leaving a red mark on her pallid cheek.

 _"YOU ALWAYS DISOBEY! YOU NEVER QUIT YOUR JOB-"_

 _"YES I DID!"_ Cheyenne screamed. Her mother could never know that she didn't quit her-

She slapped her again, this time Cheyenne felt her nose pop,

" _BULLSHIT!"_ Denise screamed. " _I GOT YOUR CHECK IN THE MAIL!"_

Cheyenne could feel something warm coming from her nose, it began trailing down her cheek and plopped to the floor.

Denise was low to Cheyenne, her face mere inches from her daughter.

They didn't look similar at all, Denise had small everything while Cheyenne was tall and fit like her father. Cheyenne made a fist and punched her mother in the jaw, the action barely have Cheyenne enough time to crawl her way to the bathroom, "oh I don't think so!"

Cheyenne felt her leg be grabbed, wincing as her mothers nails punctured her.

She felt the nails go deeper as she tried to squirm away,

"Stop moving," her mother hissed.

Cheyenne felt her sides being pummeled by her mothers foot.

 _Thump_

 _Thump_

 _Thump_

Over and over Cheyenne felt the small foot slam into her, making her want to cry out. But she didn't. She wouldn't give her mother the satisfaction of knowing she inflicted enough pain to make her break down.

Cheyenne gasped, she wasn't going to last long if her mother kept this up.

She felt her hair being pulled, making her bring her head back near her mothers mouth.

"If I find out you disobey my authority again, I will make sure you-"

Cheyenne slammed her head back, refusing to hear her mother any longer.

Her grip fell and Cheyenne crawled into the bathroom, closing and locking it before her mother could grab her again.

"OPEN THIS DOOR!" Denise shrieked, pounding on the door.

Cheyenne had to move quickly, looking around she saw the window above the tub and she found a large beach bag resting beside it too, "this will work," she muttered. She began throwing her toothbrush, hairbrush, and the other necessities she needed into the bag. The banging on the door began getting louder and stronger, the hinges on the door began quivering under the abusive beating.

Denise had quit screaming, but the pounding was getting harsher against the door; if Cheyenne didn't hurry, her mother was going to catch her. Cheyenne finished and went to the bathtub, standing on the edge she looked out the window. It wasn't a long drop, but the ground seemed to sway as she looked down. She heard another bang from the door and swore, slowly she slid the window open and inched her way out. She swung her feet over the opening feeling the cold biting through her clothes. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "one... Two..." She jumped as the door swung open, revealing her fuming mother.

"CHEYENNE!" She screamed.

Cheyenne ran, limping from the injury her mother gave her. She pulled her phone out from her pocket, dialing Jade's phone.

 _Ring_

Pick up

 _Ring_

Pick up Jade!

 _Ri~_

"Hello?"

"Jade!" Cheyenne breathed.

"Chey? What's wrong?"

Cheyenne shook her head, she had to keep moving, "no time to explain over the phone, just please, I-I need you to come pick me up."

A low jingle could be heard over the phone, probably his keys, "okay, okay, where are you at?"

Cheyenne glanced around, she saw a convenience store down the street sitting on the corner.

"I'm at the convenience store on the corner of Pinoń and Fir."

Jade slammed the car door, the engine revved in the back, "okay, I'm on my way,"

❤️❤️❤️

 **Hey guys! Thank you so much for reading Survive The Night! Comment, favorite and follows are a big help! I'll try to update as soon as I can, until next time!**

 **Kisses,**

 **Calamity Crisis ❤️❤️❤️❤️**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the fourth chapter, hope you enjoy!**

Cheyenne waited inside the convenience stores tight bathroom, wincing as she dabbed the wounds on her legs. Her mothers nails had gone deep, they even cut past Cheyenne's skinny jeans. After she cleaned them, she looked into the cracked dirty mirror. She looked horrible, her face was blotchy and red from the abuse she took.  
She sighed and began cleaning the blood stain that ran down her cheek, "ugh, blood is such a pain..."  
She scrubbed but couldn't remove the foul mess. Throwing the paper towel, she fell against the plastic wall, sliding down until she hit the cold tile.  
What was she going to do? The damn generator was acting up, she was hurting too much to work. Hell it even hurt to think.

She felt her butt vibrate, "oh," she murmured, pulling out her phone.  
A text had popped up from Jade,  
'I'm here, where are you?'  
She typed back a response, and began trying to pull herself up from the floor.  
She struggled, holding onto the metal handicap bar she barely managed to move.  
Get up.  
Her legs wouldn't move.  
Get. Up.  
They twitched.  
GET UP!

She began relying more on her upper body to pull herself up, her legs felt like lead they were so heavy. She moved from the bar to the sink, holding on as she took a breath, "get yourself out of here," she muttered. She wasn't going to be weak, fuck no. She was Cheyenne James, she's dealt with more than that. She rubbed her eyes, why was she even texting Jade? She could've made it to her work fine.  
It's because you need him.  
She shook her head, "I don't need anyone."  
All her life, no one had been there for her. Her mother divorced their father when Cheyenne was young, leaving her fatherless, and motherless. Her mother was always working, so she was never home. Cheyenne and Sarah's babysitter felt more like a mother than Denise did.  
Cheyenne unlocked the door and stepped out into the stores bright lights. Squinting, she began making her way over to the exit.  
"Have a nice night."  
Cheyenne nodded at the man at the counter and continued walking when her arm was grabbed.  
She froze and saw the hand belonged to the gruff man.  
"For such a pretty thing, you sure have an attitude, maybe I can fix that."  
Cheyenne tried to yank her arm away, "let go of me!" She yelled.  
He gave a nasty chuckle, "ah, you're a feisty one, I like that."  
Cheyenne felt him pull her towards the counter, ramming her hips into the solid wood.  
She winced, feeling the burning bite turn into a deep ache. He let go of her arm and grabbed her shoulders, "c'mon baby, why you fightin'? Let me show you what a real man is.."

Cheyenne was through with this mans bullshit, she gave him a sly smile,  
"Oh... That sounds exhilarating.." She purred. Cheyenne turned and slid her butt onto the counter, watching with disgust as the mans eyes raked over her body.  
He chortled, "ha, now we're talkin'.."  
Cheyenne tilt her head back and laughed softly, she pushed out her chest, hoping he would look.  
Of course he did.  
Cheyenne began sliding a hand down her leg, slipping her hand inside the scuffed combat boot.  
"Would you like to play a game?" Cheyenne asked, sticking out her bottom lip slightly.  
The man nodded fervently, "I knew you were special sugar, I just couldn't stand the look on your face when you walked in here lookin' like that." He put one hand on her upper thigh and the other on the wooden table.  
Cheyenne beckoned him close with one finger, "come on, I'll explain the rules."  
He gave a yellow smile and began leaning in.  
Cheyenne quickly took her fist out of her boot, slamming it into his shoulder.  
He screamed in agony, looking over, he saw a knife lodged in him.  
Cheyenne's cute innocent face turned into something malicious as she stared at the shocked man, "rule number one-" she said. "Don't make a sound."  
The mans gasp turned into another scream as Cheyenne twisted the knife, pulling down as he wailed in agony.  
"Rule number two, never touch the female player."  
She yanked the knife out of his shoulder, replacing the blades holder with the mans hand.  
He began jerking around trying to remove the knife, but instead made the hole bigger in his hand. The knife went through all the way, hitting the wood underneath. Blood poured from his shoulder and hand as he cried out for mercy.  
"Don't worry, there's still another rule," Cheyenne said, getting closer to the mans bushy face.  
"Rule number three-" she whispered. "-don't move a muscle."  
She slid the knife out of his hand slowly, causing his legs to buckle under him.  
Cheyenne grabbed his button up shirt and raised her knife at his throat.

"CHEY!"  
Two arms snaked their way around the blood thirsty girl. She still swung at the man, but barely sliced the side of his cheek.  
"JADE!" She screamed. "LET ME GO!"  
Jade shook his head and began walking out the door with a firm grasp on the squirming girl.  
Through all her screaming and kicking, Jade managed to open the side of his truck and slide her in.  
Before she could slip out, Jade quickly locked the bulky car.  
Cheyenne began banging and pounding on the glass, screaming at Jade to open the door. He ignored her and went back inside the store, and not coming back out for a long time.

Jade walked out of the store, blood smeared his cheek and his baby blue shirt held a big handprint. He opened his truck and climbed in, "hey Chey, how-"  
A quick punch slammed him in his mouth.  
Jade groaned holding his bloodied lip as Cheyenne fumed,  
"I made a mistake calling you."  
Jade glanced up at her, gingerly feeling his lip, "why? So you could finish off that guy? Become a murder?"  
Cheyenne shrugged, "who cares, he makes me sick."  
"That's no reason to kill som-"  
"You didn't see the way he was eyeing me. He was going to rape me."  
Jade frowned. Cheyenne had a blank look on her face, her pink lips slack and motionless while her eyes, oh her eyes, they burned like a fire. The green tint in her eyes glowed with the melted gold. But her eyes also held something else.  
Jade bit his lip, tasting the salty iron in his mouth, "listen, I know how he treated you. I ran in when you weren't coming out."  
Cheyenne glared at him, "you don't know how it felt Jade! To be touched like that, to be handled like an animal." Cheyenne slammed her fists on the dash, "YOU DON'T KNOW!"

"I do."  
Cheyenne froze, looking up she saw Jades eyes spilling unknowing tears.  
"I know. I know how it's felt to be touched, to be groped-"  
He swallowed and shook his head, starting up the car.  
Cheyenne watched as he pulled out of the stores parking lot, and onto the empty street.  
Had she really just said that to him? Was Jade a rape victim?  
The questions burned in her skull as she and Jade drove.

"Where are we going?" Cheyenne asked. It had been forever since they spoke, and it was awkward breaking the silence.  
"To Freddy's, you have a shift tonight no?"  
He hadn't looked at her all through the trip. She had made a mistake, a really stupid mistake.  
She wanted to take it back, bite her tongue off for speaking so harshly. She wanted to ask him about... It... But knew that no matter what, it was a forbidden subject, only to be spoken about when Jade was ready. Besides, she didn't know how to handle tears...  
They pulled into the deserted lot, no lights were on. It was strange, normally Michael left one light on for Cheyenne-  
"We're late."  
Cheyenne spun to face Jade, "we're late?" She pulled out her phone, the time revealing they were thirteen minutes late.  
She sighed, "well, come on then."  
Jade frowned, looking over at the roughed up brunette, "what do you mean 'come on'? We're late! We can't go in there!"  
Cheyenne raised her eyebrow, "aaaaaand why not?"  
Jade sputtered, "because we'll be killed!"  
Cheyenne shrugged and slipped her stained knife out of her boot. She flicked it open and climbed out of the truck, "oh well."  
Jade flinched as she slammed the door, making the truck vibrate.  
He slammed the wheel, "dammit!"  
Opening his glove compartment, he pulled out a thick metal flashlight.  
Is she an idiot?!

Jade jumped out after Cheyenne, locking his car as he ran. She was at the front door, pulling out her keys. She glanced up at the panting boy, "what? You're already tired?"  
He nodded, "yeah, I'm normally asleep by now!"  
"Then go home."  
He frowned, "what?"  
"I said, go. Home." She spit, stressing out each word.  
He shook his head, "why? You'll be alone."  
She rolled her eyes, still searching for the one key out of the hundreds on the ring. She hadn't used her keys in a while since Jade and Michael were usually up here.  
"I'm fine by myself, I don't need any-"  
Jade grabbed her shoulder, making the keys drop out of her hands, "why are you being so fucking stubborn? You can't keep pushing people away Chey, you need help every now and then. Haven't I proved to be useful? To be at least some help?"  
Cheyenne was looking at the floor, his words stung deep in her heart, but she couldn't look at him, she couldn't do anything, so she whispered quietly, hoping he hear, "why are you so nice to me?"  
Jade looked at her, and pulled her in for a hug, "because I'm... a nice guy that wishes you could depend on him a little more."  
Cheyenne shook her head, pushing herself off his chest  
why was he so nice? No one did anything just out of kindness, they wanted something, that's all there was too it.

"I found it, let's get this over with."  
Cheyenne glanced up to see Jade had picked up the keys and was opening the door. With a small click, the doors lock slid open, allowing them to enter for the night. Cheyenne gripped her knife as she squared her shoulders, "come on, it get's harder as the night goes on," she muttered, walking into the pitch black building. Jade sighed and began following the gothic teen inside, dreading whatever decided to pounce them in their vulnerable state.  
Cheyenne's boots thumped a deep echo through the silent place, creating an eerie atmosphere. She kept her ears sharp for any noise that could alert her of the danger coming her way, but all he could hear was the fast breathing coming from Jade. Cheyenne rolled her eyes, "Jade, can you keep your breathing down? It's loud," Cheyenne whispered, turning down one of the long hallways.  
"sorry, it's kinda not my fault. Anyone who's alive has to breathe y'know.."  
"I don't.

Jade looked over at her, well, tried to since it was dark. "What? What did you just say?  
I don't have to breathe," she repeated. Glancing around, a dim flickering light was illuminating the dark area ahead of them, perhaps they were in the left hallway?  
Jade raised an eyebrow, smirking as he asked, "oh, is that so? And tell me, demon, why are you still alive?"  
Cheyenne quickly turned around, her phone's flashlight illuminating her , face in a creepy manner as she whispered, "I am Satan."  
Jade had jumped back, slapping a hand over his mouth. Cheyenne had to do so as well before she began laughing.  
"not cool!" Jade whispered, shooting Cheyenne a dark look.  
Cheyenne chuckled, "deal with it, now hurry up, we're causing too much of a scene."  
She turned back around to continue walking, but felt her face turn into something big, hard, and fluffy. Looking up, she saw the fur belonged to a bunny.  
"Bonnie..." Jade whispered.

 **Hey guys! Sorry for the wait! I really hope you enjoy this chapter because I might not update for awhile... I'm getting surgery tomorrow and I'm going to be loopy AF on my pain medication, meaning if I update, my stories are going to be more terrible than they already are.**

 **I'll try to update soon, let you know what's goin on, please favorite, comment, and follow! Love you!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, I'm back! Sorry that this chapter is short, I haven't been able to write much because the pain in my knee is excruciating. I'll update again soon, here's Survive The Night chapter 5!**

Cheyenne felt her hand be grabbed by Jade's as they slipped away from the giant bunny. Bonnie let out a ear splitting shriek as the two got away.

"Where are we going?!" Cheyenne scream whispered, hoping he had a plan.

Jade shook his head and continued running. Flying down the dim hallway, they passed the backstage along with Freddy, "oh god, is he going to come after us too?" Cheyenne asked, her eyes widening at the thought.

But Freddy never moved, he seemed almost frozen in his spot on stage. They continued running, Jade pulled her towards the counter, "hurry up, get over the counter and duck!" he whispered. Cheyenne slapped a hand on the cold counter and flipped over onto the tile with a quiet thud of her feet meeting the ground. Jade flew over too, crouching beside Cheyenne. Jade's breathing was going haywire as he sat there, he couldn't control it, Bonnie was going to kill him and Chey and he couldn't do anything to-

"Shut up before you get us killed," Cheyenne said, slapping a hand over his mouth. His eyes were wide as he looked at her; Cheyenne's features were serious as she closed her eyes, listening for entire pizzeria was quiet, it made their ears ring, straining to hear something, anything that would help them get out of this.

 _clink_

Cheyenne jerked her head in the direction the small sound came from, but didn't dare to glance over the counter in case the animatronic stood near. Jade's heart was pounding as Cheyenne slid a hand in her boot. The noises were coming closer and louder, and Cheyenne's hand wasn't coming out of her boot.

 _I can't get it, it's stuck!_

Her hand was gripped around the knife, but the blade seemed to have been stuck inside. She continued pulling and yanking on the knife; she looked up at Jade, "I-I can't get-"

A furry hand came down, grabbing onto Jade's shoulder. His eyes widened as he was pulled up onto the counter, the animatronic slammed him down onto the hard wood.

Cheyenne gasped and jumped up, she pulled her fist back and was about to slam the animatronic, but saw the sly smile that was etched into it's features.

"Ann!" Cheyenne hissed, glaring at the smiling fox.

"Yessum?" She asked, laughing when she saw the look her friend was giving her. Jade was shaking in Ann's grasp, he gently tapped her paw, "h-hey, can you let me g-go?" he asked.

Ann released his shirt and winked at him as he put a hand to his chest, taking a deep breath, "calm down Fresh, I ain't going to hurt you, besides-" she said, smirking at him. "I think what you did in your pants is good enough."

Cheyenne sighed while rubbing her temples, "Ann, just... help us out here."

Ann crossed her arms at Cheyenne, her happy features turning cold, "I've warned you haven't I? Don't. . How simple is it Cheyenne?"

Cheyenne rolled her eyes, "I was in some serious business Ann, just help me this one night; and besides-" She said, giving Ann a hard look. "You were late on your first night, so shut up."

Ann gave a quiet chuckle, "damn, you're feisty tonight, what did you do to her Jade?"

He shook his head, still panting from the scare. Ann sighed and began looking around the pizzeria, "Alright, it's time to get moving, Bonnie should be in the... supply closet.." She murmured, unsure.

Cheyenne shrugged and waved a hand, "Well, just lead the way Ann, we'll follow you."

Ann began walking down the west hallway again, but her steps couldn't be heard this time.

she's being more cautious now... Cheyenne thought, keeping up behind the white fox. Jade's footsteps could be heard making little creaking noises on the floorboards until they reached the newer boards in the hallway. Ann paused and pressed her back against the wall, motioning for Cheyenne and Jade to do the same.

It took awhile as Ann's eyes scanned the hallway, "okay... I think he moved... he possibly moved to backstage, let's hurry."

The team began padding their way through the flickering hallway, occasionally touching the walls for guidance. Cheyenne's breathing was starting to grow quick, they were nearing the backstage where Bonnie supposedly was.

 _breathe, breathe, breathe..._

Cheyenne began taking deep breathes as they came across an open door.

 _Backstage._

Ann stopped the duo and raised a finger to her lips, 'I need to check' she mouthed, earning a nod from the two. Ann carefully slinked into the room, leaving Cheyenne and Jade alone in the hallway. Cheyenne glanced behind her to see Jade had his eyes on her.

'what?' she mouthed. He gave her a smile while shaking his head. He glanced behind Cheyenne and nodded for her to look. Turning around, Cheyenne saw Ann had returned, "he's not there," She whispered. "He's either in the supply closet- like I said earlier-, standing in the west hall, or..." She scratched her neck. "He's in your office.."

Cheyenne shrugged, "well there's no point in standing here, come on, let's get going."

Ann nodded and began walking again. Down the hallway, they passed little stars hanging from the ceiling. Cheyenne was about to ask why they were strung up here, but saw another opening up ahead. It was a little area with stars and other decorations hanging around a tiny purple curtain. Cheyenne's eyes widened and she tapped Ann's shoulder, keeping her eyes on the place. "Ann," Cheyenne whispered.

"What is it?" Ann asked, turning around. Cheyenne pointed, making Ann glance over to see the curtains parted. "Oh my god..." Ann said. She kept her eyes on the curtains as she bent down on one knee, "Jade," She said, beckoning him closer. "I need you to get on my back and hold on tight, got it?" Jade nodded and climbed onto the massive animatronic. He slightly blushed, "Y-you know I can run if need be Ann, Foxy can't be that fa-"

"Jade, just hold on," Ann said. she grabbed his cold hands and put them around her neck, "you have no idea how fast Foxy is, so please, trust me.."

Cheyenne crossed her arms, "if he's so fast, how are you going to outrun him?"

Ann sighed and rubbed her cheek, "Cheyenne, please stop being bitchy and get over here," Ann said. Cheyenne frowned, "excuse me?"

Ann sighed, "something's wrong with you, we'll talk later but for now I need you to come here."

Cheyenne rolled her eyes, "there's nothing to talk about," and began walking towards the fox.

Ann bent a little and picked her up bridal style, earning a few snarky comments from the embarrassed girl. Ann chuckled, "oh shush, just-"

 _SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEE-_

Ann's eyes widened, looking over she saw Foxy had thrown open the curtains. The fox wasn't as scary looking as he used to be, his torn matted fur was now replaced with soft, fluffy, scarlet material, hiding the wires and endoskeleton that lurked beneath. He looked up to see Ann and the other two hanging on to her, _"Ann!"_ he shrieked.

 _Oh no, this isn't good! He's gonna come barreling at-_

Foxy bean sprinting towards the trio, earning gasps from them.

"HIT IT ANN!" Jade shrieked.

Ann didn't hesitate, she leaned forward and began running as well, with Foxy at her heels.

Ann didn't have to worry about losing her breath as she did when she was human, in fact, with the springs in her legs, she was moving at inhuman speeds-well, she isn't human..- making Jade gasp, "I didn't expect for us to be moving this fast!"

Cheyenne had her eyes closed and Ann ran, she didn't want to see what was coming. Curiosity got the best of her, opening her eyes she saw the wall blurred past as the fox made her getaway. Up ahead were some more star decorations with a chair in the middle of the hallway, Ann kept barreling towards the object, not slowing down at all.

 _Is she going to jump?_

"Ann, there's a chair up ahead with some decorations hanging low from the ceiling, make sure you don't hang Jade."

Ann chuckled, putting on a low seductive voice she said, "yes, my lord."

Cheyenne rolled her eyes at her idiot friend while Ann merely laughed. Coming up to the chair, Ann feigned right, barely missing the chair. A loud crash came from behind them,

"Cheyenne, look to see how Foxy took it."

Cheyenne nodded, peering up over the girls shoulder, Cheyenne saw Foxy had tripped over the chair, most likely trying to hurdle over it.

"He's down," Cheyenne said, earning a smile from Ann, "good, we're passing the supply closet... now," She said. Cheyenne could barely make out the outline of the door as they flew past.

Ann could see the office door and pushed until she was inside it's sorta safe walls. Ann slammed a paw over both buttons, watching as the thick metal slabs slid down.

She dropped Cheyenne in her roller chair and Jade back on the floor, "that was exhilarating," Ann said, chuckling.

There was a loud bang on the west door, making the group flinch.

"Damn," Ann muttered. "He's lucky, one time I went over a hurdle with my stride off and fell. My knee was _FUCKED_ up, had a big ass scar and everything."

Jade ran a hand through his hair, "thanks Ann, I owe you one."

Cheyenne nodded and picked up her monitor, clicking through the rooms to see where everyone was at. "Let's see..." She murmured, slightly biting her lip. The banging disappeared, so Cheyenne clicked on pirates cove to see Foxy had gone back but was still peeping at the camera.

"Damn, even for you Foxy's a bitch at night," Ann laughed.

Cheyenne gave a weak smile and clicked on the dining area. She gave a slight frown at the screen, "hey, I don't remember seeing Bonnie in the dining area," Ann said, peeping over Cheyenne's shoulder. Cheyenne shook her head, "whatever, who cares, we're safe in here." After a while, Cheyenne had located all the animatronics:

 _Freddy: East Hall_

 _Chika: Kitchen_

 _Foxy: Peeping_

 _Bonnie: Backstage_

 _Ann: Being a pain while eating Takis_

Cheyenne frowned at the last one, "hey, I don't remember you asking if you could have some of those..." She said, giving Ann a playful smirk.

Ann winked and looked up at the clock hanging above Cheyenne's desk, "wow, it's already 2:45 am, this night is going by quick."

Cheyenne shrugged, "eh, if you think so. It feels the same to me."

Jade was sitting on Cheyenne's desk, he had been quiet all morning.

"Something up Jade?" Ann asked, a worried expression covering her features.

Jade pursed his lips and looked up at Cheyenne, "I want to ask you to open up to me Chey... Tell me what's wrong."

Cheyenne ignored him, and checked her west cameras, Foxy was doing good and Bonnie was too far away to do any damage as well. The chair squeaked as she got up, she could feel the boys eyes watching her as she pressed the west door button. The door slid up revealing the dark empty hallway with it's creepy flickering bulb. "Ann, can you excuse us for a minute? It won't be long."

Ann looked a little surprised but agreed. She padded her way out into the hallway, but before Cheyenne pressed the button, Ann grabbed her arm, pulling her close, "Cheyenne, you gotta open up, I know you can trust him, alright?"

Cheyenne gave a dull nod and watched as the fox walked down the hallway, still crunching on her Takis.

Cheyenne closed the door and turned to the boy in front of her. She leaned up against the cold door and sighed, "okay, what do you want to talk about?"

 **I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter! Leave a comment, favorite, and follow, I'll be updating soon!**

 **Kisses,**

 **Calamity Crisis 3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello again! How're you doing? Well, I'm going to start this chapter off by apologizing. I'm sorry guys, I meant for this chapter to be posted on Christmas eve, sort of like an early Christmas present to y'all. Oh well, better late than never I suppose, right? Haha, any who, here's a chapter of Survive the Night for you!**

 _ **Shoutout to Shadow Studios for being such a great person. They also have a FNAF fanfic. If you're interested, go check it out!**_

Cheyenne closed the door and turned to the boy in front of her. She leaned up against the cold metal and sighed, "okay, what do you want to talk about?"

Jade was still on her mahogany desk, his face showed the worry he had been keeping to himself for so long, "Chey, there's so much I want to ask-"

"Don't you dare get cliché on me Jade, just spit it out," Cheyenne said, rolling her eyes.

Jade's jaw twitched at her words, but he decided to let it slip, "what happened at your house?"

Cheyenne leaned her head against the door as she thought it over, debating whether or not she should tell him. Her family wasn't something she enjoyed talking about. . . but then she remembered what Ann had said to her before she left. Was she really going to keep all of this to herself? Keep it bottled up so only she could feel the pain? She shook away the thoughts, making up her mind once and for all.

"My mom beats me."

Jade's eyes widened as he looked at her, "w-what? After I left, she beat you?"

Cheyenne didn't want to talk about it, her throat was closing up, refusing to spit the words she longed to say. It was small, but she nodded her head at him, "yes, but that's not the only time she's done it too."

Jade bit his lip as he watched her face fall. Cheyenne never cried, not a single tear dropped from her shining hazel eyes as she spoke to him, telling him what her mother did to her, how she spoke to her. . .

There were no words to describe how he felt. Hell, he couldn't even imagine how she had dealt with all of this for so long. He felt something grow within him as she told her story, her eyes never left the floor as her pink lips moved, retelling the horror she experienced. He knew what it was he felt: respect. She had been strong for so long and she never once broke down about it; Cheyenne never wanted pity or attention either, she kept to herself and held on strong no matter what happened.

She finished her story and looked up into Jade's eyes, they sparkled with tears as he blinked.

"What's with the tears Fresh?" Cheyenne asked, giving a forced chuckle. He looked at her, even now she didn't cry, "why didn't you tell me? I-I can help you Chey!" He got up and hugged the girl. She protested, trying to push him off, "Jade, get off, I don't need-"

"It's for me Chey, just. . . bear with me."

Cheyenne felt uncomfortable, she didn't like hugs or touching too much, and what Jade was doing now. . .

 _bmp_

Her eyes widened as she felt his hands wrap around her small waist, coming to a stop at the small of her back.

 _bmp_

His body was so warm as it pressed against hers, so comforting, strong. . .

 _BMP_

Cheyenne swallowed, "I-I need to check the cameras Jade," she stuttered.

Jade nodded and released her, his fingers sliding down her hips, barely grazing her thighs. Cheyenne hurridly picked up the monitor and flipped through the camera, taking note of where the animatronics were and how her power was:

 _Freddy: Bathrooms (ew pervy)_

 _Chika: East hallway corner_

 _Bonnie: West hallway_

 _Foxy: Head is out_

 _Ann: Swinging her feet on the stage while continuing to eat_

"Ugh, I wanted to eat those. . ." Cheyenne muttered, glaring at the content fox.

Jade gave a small smile and looked at the monitor too, "hm, seems your power is going down pretty fast."

The percentage was dipped in the low twenties as they continued watching. "Yeah," Cheyenne muttered, setting the monitor down.

They continued in silence for awhile, Cheyenne closed her eyes while she waited for the night to end.

 _ **2 hours later. 4:56 a.m.**_

Cheyenne could feel Jades eyes on her as she checked the cameras taking note (again) of where the animatronics were, "'kay. . ." she muttered, her eyes skimming over the screen. "Bonnie is outside," She flicked the light showing the menacing animatronic.

"man, is he ever gonna give up on you?" Jade sighed, exasperated. "I mean, c'mon, can't he see that your head over heels with me?"

Cheyenne scoffed at this, bringing her head up to look at him, "you wish." Jade frowned, a small smile pulling gently at his mouth, "oh? And what does that beast have that I don't?"

"A brain."

"He doesn't even have a brain!"

Cheyenne smiled, looking back at the monitor as the joke finally made it into his head, his mouth forming a small 'o'.

The room became silent again as the two stopped talking. Cheyenne didn't know how to fill the uncomfortable void of silence, so she popped the thing that came to mind, "hey, I-I told you about my mother beating me. . . c-can you tell me about. . . what you said earlier at the convenient store?"

Jade looked at Cheyenne, confusion pulled over his features until realization hit, "ah, the rape you mean?" Cheyenne nodded, confirming his statement, "but you don't need to talk about it unless you want to, I'm not going to force it out of you." Jade nodded, "I know, but don't worry, I'll tell you."

Cheyenne watched as Jade sat on her desk, barely six inches away from touching knees. "Let's see. . ." Jade said, looking up at the dirty yellowed ceiling. "Where to start. . ." It took a couple minutes, but Jade finally pulled the pieces together, forming the story he was about to tell.

"I was fifteen, my mom had just gotten divorced with my dad because he found out she was cheating on him. She took me to Idaho where she met up with the man she had the affair with was stashed away, too cowardly to face my father in court.

Well, things were great for about six months. The man, Robert we'll call him, he was. . ." Jade shook his head laughing. "A perfect dad. When they signed me up for baseball, him and my mom would always show up and root for me. My father back home. . . he would never attend those kinds of thing, he's rather die than spend his time with me."

He stopped there, looking down to see if Cheyenne was still paying attention. Cheyenne's eyes were wide as she watched him, she rolled her wrist waiting for him to continue.

"It started when him and my mom began fighting- like, really bad. They would throw things at each other, obscenities were thrown too, most of the abuse they gave each other was verbal. Then one night while Robert was out, my mom came in and. . . did some things."

Cheyenne's eyes narrowed, "wait, it was your mother? I expected it to be Robert."

Jade nodded, "My mom told the authorities that it was him, they found bruises and other marks along my body, they asked me who it was but-" Jade bit his lip. "I couldn't speak, I was so scarred from what happened to me that I couldn't even talk for over a year.

Robert was convicted for the crime he didn't commit. He's still in jail to this day."

"And your mother?" Cheyenne prodded, feeling a little guilty.

Jade shook his head, "She took off, she left me with some relatives saying she was going away on some business trip. She never came back."

Cheyenne shook her head, "That's awful Jade, I'm so sorry." He shrugged, giving her a sad smile, "it's okay, I told you because we're kinda in the same boat. Bad shit just seems to happen to the best people." Cheyenne puffed her cheeks out at this, thinking it over. The silence returned to the two, a small amount of banging could be heard through the thick slabs as the night carried on. "Chika. . ." Cheyenne muttered. She was about to pick up her monitor when she noticed the battery percentage, "Jade, I need you to flip the generator switch. Hurry, we're at 2% and dropping fast!" Jade lunged off the desk over to the switch on the wall, he brought the large lever down as the humming began in the wall. The light flickered slightly, making Cheyenne flinch slightly, "Are they going to go out?" She whispered, praying they wouldn't go out.

once

twice

thrice

They stayed on after the third time. Jade smiled at Cheyenne, "See? Nothing to worry about, they do that because it takes awhile for the power to switch over to the generator. It's not exactly smooth when it does that." Cheyenne nodded. She was glad they hadn't gone out again, if they had it would mean that not only herself was in danger, but Jade as well. Cheyenne sighed and looked around the office, just because the lights didn't go off this time doesn't mean they won't again. The chair groaned as she slid off, looking around the room, Jade watched as she did so. She looked in the corners, in the drawers, under her desk, everywhere before he asked, "hey, what are you doing, Chey?"

Cheyenne looked up at him, she was currently riffling through one of her drawers, "well, I'm looking for supplies just in case the lights go out again." Jade tilted his head at this, "any luck so far?" Cheyenne nodded, opening on of the bigger drawers, she pulled out her black backpack, "it's a good thing I left this here, I would've been screwed if I left it at home." She unzipped the packed thing and began pulling out it's contents, displaying them in front of the gawking boy,

"Let's see. . . I've got an Akdal Ghost pistol, another Kershaw knife, A flat head screwdriver along with a star headed one, a bulky metal flashlight that's super bright-" She flashed Jade in the face to prove it. "Fuck! Thanks, now I'm blind dammit." Cheyenne chuckled as she waited for his sight to come back. "Anyway, I've also got an extra charger- Oh, I should plug my phone in," She murmured, pulling the long cord out with the adapter. She pushed her black roller chair out of the way, finding the plug in behind it.

"What else you got in here Chey?" Jade asked, going through the contents. Cheyenne heard her bag fall to the floor as she turned around, "Hey, don't do-" Her face went beet red as she saw what Jade had did. The contents were spilled everywhere, a water bottle, chips, and the most embarrassing one of all. . . Jade's face was pink as he looked at Cheyenne's royal blue panties as they were splayed out on the floor right beside his foot, "I swear to God, I did not mean-"

He stared as Cheyenne got up off the floor slowly, sauntering over to the red boy. She leaned down in front of him and picked the lewd item off the floor. "C-Chey? Are yo-"

Cheyenne brought a fist up into his jaw, sending the male flying backwards into the wall. He slid against it with a scrape, thudding when he hit the floor. He held a hand up to his jaw, wincing when he found the spot she had slammed him, "Ah, Chey, it was just an accident-"

"Don't look at me."

"W-what?" Jade asked, raising his brow slightly. Cheyenne stuffed everything back into her back quickly, her back turned to him. "D-don't look at me," She repeated. Even though he couldn't see her face, he could see her crimson ears poking through her long coarse hair. He chuckled slightly, "Oh, Now I see. Okay." Cheyenne stiffened as he laughed, her body shaking. Why the hell was she so nervous about? She didn't mean to punch him, it had just been a nervous reflex, or. . . Ugh, what was going on with her?! She had never felt this way with a guy before: Nervous, shaky, giggly, or even happy. Men usually pissed her off to the core of her being.

Jade watched as she began calming down, she was really something. She was never afraid to tell someone what she thought when something really pissed her off. Hell, he should know. He's been victim of the verbal abuse on more than one occasion. He also knew how strong she was, and how she could stand up and fight for herself, even when she was all alone. Jade's eyes widened at that thought, does she have anywhere to stay? Chey was pretty much a hobo now that she escaped her mom. If she went back, she was sure to get an ass whoopin'.

"Chey, do you have anywhere to go?"

Cheyenne stopped packing for a moment, sending Jade a dark look, "No, I don't. Why?"

Jade shrugged while he still sat on the floor; Cheyenne figured he was just being lazy and didn't want to get up, "Well, I have an apartment over on Pine if you want to room with me for a while."

Cheyenne stared at him, "S-stay with you?"

He nodded.

Cheyenne's heart began pounding as thoughts began pouring through her mind, some clean while others. . . well, you know. She had never stayed with a man alone behind closed doors before. She wasn't scared of him, but, she was. . . nervous? Fluttery? She couldn't quite pin the emotion that coursed through her cold body. "Um, sure. I'd be grateful if you'd let me," She muttered, hoping she wasn't blushing. Jade smiled at her, "perfect, I have an extra bed too when Michael comes over if you want to sleep there." Cheyenne nodded.

Oh Satan, what has she gotten herself into?!

 **I hope you guys enjoyed my fanfic, I hope it lives up to the first one! Anyway, Favorite, follow, and comment, I'll be updating again soon!**

 **I keep forgetting to mention this, but if you have a Wattpad, this story is uploaded on there too! It's on my account if you would rather read it on there. My name is Calamity_Crisis, go check it out! Last but not least:**

 **MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

 **Kisses,**

 **Calamity Crisis**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, I'm going to apologize now, I'm sooo sorry that this is short! I haven't been in a writing mood lately and I've been stressing about school and such. Ughhh, I also want to say that these chapters will be coming a little later too, I have another story called A Love To Kill For that I haven't updated since October. Anyway the next STN chapter will be published either the 14 or the 21, I need to get working on some stuff. I love you guys! Hope you enjoy it!**

The clock chimed, alerting the pizzeria that 6 o' clock had arrived. The animatronics were on stage, shaking their heads from the haze they were put into. "Ugh... Did Cheyenne do okay?" Bonnie asked, rubbing his head. Ann was still on the stages edge sitting as she turned towards the trio. Red chili powder covered her mouth as she smiled at them, "yeah, her and Jade-" "ANN!?" The animatronics looked up to see Foxy running towards the girl, bringing her into a tight hug, "are you okay? I remember running after you and it gets fuzzy after that.."

Ann chuckled, rubbing the scarlet fox's back, "yes, we're alright. You ended up falling when we hurdled over a chair, you didn't make it." A snicker came from behind Ann, Foxy looked up, glaring at Freddy as he held a paw to his mouth, "nice skills Foxy, way to woo your woman." Freddy and Bonnie busted out laughing at the glaring fox. Chika went behind them, slapping their heads with a loud clunk, "both of you boys need to shut it, that's no way to treat the poor guy."

As they mumbled out an apology, two figures made their way out of the hallway, flipping on a couple switches. The lights flicked on, blinding the animatronics and the couple as they adjusted to the sudden brightness, "hey guys," Jade said, squinting in their direction. "Hey Cheyenne, Jade, how did the night go?" Ann asked, her mouth turning into a creepy smirk.

Cheyenne rolled her eyes and went into the kitchen as Jade scratched the back of his neck, "it went good, she's just REALLY tired... I think we'll head out as soon as Michael gets here." Before anyone else could speak, the front doors swung open and in walked the devil, "hey guys," he said, raising a hand in greeting. Everyone muttered out a hello, Ann's being the chirpiest. Foxy raised an eyebrow at her, but chose to ignore it, "where's your girlfriend?" Michael asked, looking around the dining room.

Jade stiffened as the animatronics gave a snort, a bit of blush dusting his cheeks, "s-she's not my girlfriend dammit..." He said looking at the floor. Michael laughed as a loud bang came from the kitchen. Everyone glanced up to see what happened when Cheyenne came out of the room looking roughed up, "Hey Cheyenne, you okay hon?" Chika asked, looking a bit worried.

Cheyenne gave a tight nod and stopped near Jade and Michael, her fists clenched against her sides. Jade glanced down and noticed this, proceeding to take a step back from the girl. The room held a blanket of uneasiness as the girl stood there, not saying anything. Well, except for Ann. She slowly reached a paw into the Takis bag, took a chip out, and tossed it on the table in front of her. Bonnie looked over at her confused, while Ann gave him an evil smirk, "My monies on James man." Michael frowned at her words, and turned towards Cheyenne, "Hey Cheyenne-" Cheyenne turned and nailed the man in the mouth before he could speak any more. Turning her hips, she brought her fist up in a blur, slamming him in the jaw.

Michael stumbled back holding onto his jaw as the Arctic fox went crazy, "OH SHIT! LOOK WHAT I TOLD Y'ALL!" She raised an invisible microphone to her lips as she got to her feet on the stage. "Michael, Michael!" Ann called, pretending to be a reporter. "Gale Weathers here, tell me, how does it feel to have your ass kicked by my girl?" Michael stayed quiet as he watched the black clothed girl walk towards the pizzerias, now open, doors.

"I'll be in the car," She said, and slammed the door behind her. Jade shook his head, "well... I should've expected that since you didn't call to ask why we were late..." Michael opened and closed his mouth, testing to see how well it moved, "well I figured maybe you were getting laid." Jades face went pink as the animatronics gaped at him, even the imposter Gale had nothing to say.

"S-shut the hell up!" He yelled, punching his brother as well. Michael laid on the ground, too tired to move after two hits from the pissed employees. Jade jogged out after Cheyenne, leaving everyone speechless over what happened.

Ann raised the imaginary microphone back up and gave a smile,

"This is Gale Weathers signing off..."

 **Was it good? Arghhh I don't know, I feel like my writing is slipping. Anyway, if you miss me so much please check out the story I mentioned earlier, it's a yandere simulator fanfic and I've got the plot and everything, I just need to write it.**

 **Hope you enjoyed this! Favorite, Follow and Comment, I'll be updating soon! 3**

 **Kisses,**

 **Calamity Crisis 3**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok, I'm back with another chapter! Hope you enjoy it, it's a little longer than the last one!**

"Chey."

No answer.

"Chey."

She continued staring out the trucks foggy window, not paying attention to the boy next to her. Jade sighed as he continued driving, Cheyenne hadn't spoken since the restaurant when she punched Michael. Shaking his head, he saw the time was 11:36 am, still too early to go back to his house. . .

As he contemplated whether he should bring up the house, Cheyenne's stomach growled, making her slam a hand over her belly.

She grew red as Jade laughed, "are you hungry Chey?" He asked, looking over at the brunette. She grumbled a yes.

"Well, were do you want to eat?" He asked, glancing over at the café's they passed.

Cheyenne pursed her lips, thinking over the places they could eat.

"Taco Bell."

Jade nodded, "cool, Taco Bell it is then," He began looking for the familiar sign as he drove.

"Over there," Cheyenne said, pointing past a couple of buildings.

Jade turned right and headed for The Bell, the silence returning to the car. Thankfully, it wasn't too far out. Hell, he was already turning into the parking lot.

As soon as he parked the car, Cheyenne hopped out and bounded into the slow building. Jade sighed, and got out of the car, hurrying inside after her.

Cheyenne stood there, looking up at the selections above the cash registers.

"Hey, do you know what you want?" A worker asked, seeming irritated with the girl. Cheyenne didn't say anything still as she pursed her lips, trying to decide on something. The guy rolled his eyes at her, and instead rested them on Jade, "is your girlfriend deaf or something?"

Jade frowned at this, out of the corner of his eye, he saw Cheyenne's cheeks turn pink at the word.

Jade bit his cheek, a sudden urge to punch the man engulfing him. He shook his head, a fake smile plastered over his face, "no she isn't you jacka—"

Cheyenne put her hand over Jade's mouth, her expression unchanging as she stepped up to the counter. The guy sighed, "about damn time," he muttered.

Cheyenne still did nothing as she shifted her gaze from the large boards to the gangly teen in front of her, "I'll have three bean burritos, a Dorito taco and a large Dr. Pepper."

The teen punched the order in, then looked up at Jade with a bored expression, "what?" He asked, noticing the man glaring at him. "I'll have the same thing," he muttered.

"Your total is ten dollars and fifty-seven cents," he said, holding his hand out. Jade began pulling out his wallet, but when he turned to give the man the money, he saw Cheyenne had put a card in the boy's hand, "here," she said.

He looked at the card unimpressed, "really? Are you—Whatever," he sighed and slid the card hearing a beep.

After a second, he passed the card back to the gothic girl. She pocketed it and turned to find a seat.

Jade frowned at this, confused by Cheyenne's attitude, normally she wouldn't act like this. She was feisty when people were dicks, so what's the meaning of this?

She picked a sunny booth in the corner, plopping herself onto the worn plastic seat, she gave a sigh and lay her head on the table.

"What's wrong Chey?" Jade asked, his worry growing for the girl. She didn't respond as she had in the car, making Jade groan. He set his cheek in his palm, cupping his face as they waited for their order.

He watched as Cheyenne's eyes closed, not opening even when he tapped her shin with his foot.

Her hair was illuminated in the glowing sun, her brown locks showing the hidden highlights that were hidden under the coarse mess. Her skin was pale too, she didn't get out much, so it was understandable. What does she even do? Jade asked, his brows coming together. She didn't look athletic, but she was lean and toned, looking as though she could pack a punch.

Her features were beautiful, the dark clothing contrasting against her pale face. It may look strange on others, but the pallid complexion was hypnotic on the girl. Her cheeks held a dusting of blush, her slightly parted lips pink and plump, her striking green eyes that held hints of yellow around the irises, closed. . . God, she was just a sight. Jade moved his free hand over to her face, running an index over her sharp jaw, as he did so, he wondered what it would be like to kiss along the soft skin, making her dusted cheeks grow brighter as he did so. He moved his hand near her eyes, pushing a couple of strays away.

"Here's your order."

Jade looked up to see the gangly boy had brought them their lunch. He rudely slammed the meal on the table, loud enough to wake up Cheyenne. Her eyes fluttered open, and she quickly sat up, her cheeks becoming rosier, "oh God, I didn't mean to fall asleep. . ." She murmured.

Jade smiled, "it's all right, c'mon, I know where we can eat this."

As he got up, he slammed his shoulder into the boy, making him stumble back into another booth. Jade handed Cheyenne the bag and motioned for her to go outside. She sighed and rolled her eyes, too tired to deal with the drama. Jade curled his lip at the boy below him, "listen here you little shit, I don't know what gave you the bright idea to be such a dick, but listen here—" He leaned down towards the shaken boy. "If she ever comes in here and tells me you were rude again, I swear to God I will kick your ass."

The boy laughed, "whatever, I'm going to call the—"

"what, your manager? The police officers? I don't give a shit. Here I'll give you this," Jade said, taking the receipt and a pen from out of his pocket. He scribbled something on the back, tossing it to the boy below him, "here's my address, tell them to pay me a visit and I'll tell 'em about you piss poor attitude."

Jade turned on his heel and walked out of the restaurant, leaving the teen shocked.

Jade opened the door to his pickup and swung in, landing with a soft flump onto the seat. He looked over and saw Cheyenne was slurping her drink, staring at the boy next to her, "where we going?" She asked, flicking her hair from out of his eyes. Jade smiled and started the car, the radio turning on.

"Somewhere fun," He said, giving the girl a wink.

"Woah, this is cool," Cheyenne murmured, looking at the colossal park. Since it was a cold December, the slides and swings were vacant, with only a few people running or walking. Jade smiled and began walking, "come on, it's over here," he said. Cheyenne began following him. She wasn't sure where they were going, but she had a feeling it was something to do with the large water fountain that stood in the middle of the park. As they got closer, the spurting water could be heard. It wasn't obnoxious, but instead a lulling, calming sound that someone could use for meditating. She watched as Jade sat on the edge of the concrete fountain, patting his hand against the slightly cracked surface.

Cheyenne bit her lip, and trudged over, sitting in the spot next to the glowing man. He chuckled, she looked so stiff just sitting there. After a moment, he began digging in the bag, pulling out two burritos, "one for the beauty, and one for the beast," he said, earning an eyeroll from the girl. She took the burrito and unwrapped it, taking a large bite out of it. It was small, but a quiet moan could be heard from her. Cheyenne's eyes were closed when Jade looked over,

"this is so good," she murmured, taking another bite. Jade chuckled and began unwrapping his. They ate in silence for a while, neither speaking as they downed their food. Cheyenne was the first one done, but this didn't surprise Jade in the least. He figured she was a girl who could eat. She had a content smile on her lips, her eyelids starting to sag. Jade crumpled his wrapper and nudged Cheyenne, making her eyes open wider. "What?" She asked. Jade pointed towards a trashcan, "I bet I can make it."

Cheyenne chuckled as he took aim, and threw, missing the can by ten feet.

"ooh, bummer. You were so close too," she said teasingly. Jade rolled his eyes, giving a chuckle too, "oh well, I seriously doubt anyone could've made that shot."

This made Cheyenne smile a little wider, her pearly whites showing slightly. "I had a friend in high school, she was like a sister to me. We had orchestra together for second period and between first and second, the school would serve breakfast burritos. Once she and I finished, she would crumple up the wrappers and head over to the boys bathroom to try and throw the trash in their cans—"

"Why didn't she just use the girls?" Jade asked, earning a look from the brunette.

"Shut up and listen. If she missed, she couldn't go into the boys' bathroom and retrieve the trash, meaning once she threw it, it was gone. No redoes. She loved bouncing the trash off the walls into the 'basket' she called it. The fun part was when we had to stay out of the janitor's sight. If we got caught, the custodian would tell on us and we'd get in trouble."

"Did you ever get caught?" Jade asked, earning a laugh from the girl. "No thankfully. We were such dorks. . ."

Jade smiled, "what happened to your friend?"

Cheyenne stopped smiling, her plump lips pursed, "after graduation, I think she went to a college down in New Mexico, NMSU I think is what it was called." She shook her head, "she was put under so much pressure under her family, they always said how she would never go to college because she didn't have good grades. . ."

Jade frowned, "what were they?"

Cheyenne laughed at this, "they were A's and B's, something her parents should've been proud of. She was also an amazing soccer player, everyone said so, but she could never see it because her dad always harped about how she messed up. He would never give her positive feedback and she could never see the good she did. She eventually messed up her knee in an important game, a game against our rival school. She didn't even play for ten minutes when she collapsed to the ground."

Cheyenne shook her head, "I was always there for her, I was the shoulder she could cry on, the one she told her crushes to, I was like a sister to her. She never said it, but she cared for me so much that she would do anything for me." Cheyenne began laughing really loudly, "there was this one time, a boy that I didn't have any interest in, liked me. Well, when he came over and was bugging me, she saw I was uncomfortable and took my hand saying to him 'what are you doing to my girlfriend?'"

Jade began laughing too, the brunette's laughter was contagious. He smiled at that, wiping a nonexistent tear from his cheek, "shit, that girl was something."

Cheyenne nodded, "yeah. . ."

Jade hopped off the edge and turned towards Cheyenne, holding out a hand, "want to go to your place to pick up some stuff? Your mom shouldn't be home right now, right?" Cheyenne nodded, hopping off the edge, ignoring his hand, "yeah, come on. I need to hurry before Sarah gets back from school." Jade nodded and they began walking towards the truck, leaving their trash behind. Probably for the janitors to pick up.

 **I hope you enjoyed it! Comment, favorite, and follow! I'll be updating again on the 28th. If you miss me, please check out my other fanfic called 'A Love To Kill For'. It's the yandere simulator game, but I'm completing it with my own ideas on how the game will end. I want to finish it before Yandere Dev completes the game, and hopefully I'm close to how the actual game is! See you soon my lovelies!**

 **Kisses,**

 **Calamity Crisis**


	9. Chapter 9

**Helllllooooo, here's a quick chapter I wrote in my spare time. The updates will be scattered, hope you enjoy this one though!**

Cheyenne opened her front door and walked in while Jade stayed in the entrance. "H-hey, don't you think you should check AROUND the house before you walk in?" He asked.

Cheyenne raised her eyebrow at him, "are you serious? What's there to be scared of?" She walked down the hallway to her room, Jade cautiously following behind her. Cheyenne flicked on the light and illuminated the gothic room. It was tidy and band posters hung on her royal blue walls. While Cheyenne pulled out clothes and stuffed them in her backpack, Jade went around the tiny space, his fingers lightly grazing over the posters and knickknacks that filled the room. "Ah, you listen to Slipknot?" Jade asked, looking over the vivid image. Cheyenne glanced over her shoulder, "yeah, they're my favorite band."

"Really? I'm more of a glam metal kind of guy."

Cheyenne snorted, making Jade flush pink, "what? C'mon, what's wrong with glam metal?"

Cheyenne shook her head and continued throwing clothes and undergarments into the bag. Jade sighed and began taking a couple of the posters down gently.

"Hey, hey, hey, what do you think you're doing?" She asked. Jade continued taking them off, careful not to rip them, "well, who knows how long you're stayin' with me, might as well make you feel at home."

"I'm only staying with you for a night or two, there's no need to take my-"

"Okay, what if your mom came in here and began tearing them off, huh?"

Cheyenne stayed quiet for that. After a moment of silence she nodded, "alright, take 'em down. But I'm only staying for two nights," she said, jabbing a finger at him. He laughed, "suuuuure Chey. . ."

After Cheyenne finished packing her clothes and rolling up her posters, Jade looked around her room, "so, anything else in here you want or need?"

Cheyenne drew her eyebrows in, taking a survey over her room. Was there anything else she needed? Her eyes widened slightly and she bent down next her bed, sticking an arm under her mattress. Jade watched, confused with what she was looking for when she suddenly pulled out a scrapbook.

The cover was black with dark colored hearts sticking to the front. "What's that?" Jade asked, nodded towards the book. Cheyenne shook her head, "something special a friend gave to me, don't touch it or you'll regret it."

Jade pursed his lips and began helping Cheyenne pick up her belongings, "alrighty Captain, let's hit it." They walked out of the house and placed all of the items into Jade's truck. After they finished, they pulled out and started for Jade's apartment.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~SURVIVE THE NIGHT~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You can take this room," Jade said, opening the door. The room inside was nothing special. There was a full sized bed in the corner, a mahogany side table along with a dresser and desk to match. Cheyenne nodded, taking it all in, "cool, I'll just have to get a rug to put on the hardwood."

Jade grinned at her, making her frown, "what?"

"I thought you said you weren't staying long?"

"Shut up and help me."

"Yes Ma'am," Jade said, giving a little salute. They began unpacking her posters and pinning them to the grey stained walls, then the royal blue curtains, and her other items. Cheyenne was putting her clothes into the dresser when Jade unzipped her backpack, thankful that she didn't notice. He pulled out the scrapbook she had threatened about to him earlier.

He smiled, running his fingers over the black satin cover. How cute, he thought as he opened the book. Inside the scrapbook, he found something he couldn't possibly imagine.

"WHAT THE FUCK, CHEY?!" He yelled, closing the book in a hurry. Cheyenne looked over, her gaze nonchalant as she took in his reaction, "how far did you go in?"

"JUST THE FIRST PAGE!"  
"Pansy, can't even make it to two?"

"CHEYENNE, THERE WERE DEAD PEOPLE IN THIS BOOK WITH THEIR GUTS SPEWING EVERYWHERE, WHAT THE HELL?!"

Cheyenne laughed as she took the book from him, setting it down on her black comforter , "My friend made that for me, do you know why there's dead people in it?"

Jade frowned at her, "please tell me you didn't kill them. . ."

She laughed, "no, do you know who Ted Bundy is?"

he shook his head.

"Jeffery Dahmer?"

He shook his head. Cheyenne sighed, "well, Theodore Robert Bundy was an American serial killer, kidnapper, rapist, burglar, and necrophile who assaulted and murdered numerous young women and girls during the 1970s. Jeffrey Lionel Dahmer, also known as the Milwaukee Cannibal, was an American serial killer and sex offender, who committed the rape, murder, and dismemberment of seventeen men and boys between 1978 and 1991."

Jade shivered, "and why the hell are they in your book?"

"Because my friend and I liked looking up serial killers. She put their cases in there along with photographic evidence."

"okay, why are they still in there?"

"I want to become a forensic pathologist."

Jade looked at her blankly, "and that is...?"

Cheyenne sighed, "Forensic pathology is pathology that focuses on determining the cause of death by examining a corpse, y'know, what Abby does on NCIS."

Jade's eyes widened, "oh! okay, I gotcha."

Cheyenne smiled, "well, now that you've looked in my book, I guess you know how your examination is going to look like." Cheyenne laughed at his reaction, his features twisting into a look of horror.

"Calm down, let's take a break, I could eat something how about you?" She asked, walked out of the room and into the small white themed kitchen. Jade tilted his head, "I guess, you know how to cook?"

Cheyenne nodded, "yeah, what do you want to eat?" Jade frowned, thinking over his options.

"How about sandwiches, I don't want to eat anything big." Cheyenne shrugged, "works for me, I didn't really want to cook anyways."

She began pulling out the ingredients to make their sandwiches as Jade told her where everything is. "Um, you don't mind staying here alone, right?"

Cheyenne looked up at him, "no, why?"

"Well, Michael and I are going on a trip to see some family for Christmas. We'll be gone for two weeks and you'll be here alone. . . well, unless. . ."

Cheyenne glanced up to see Jade had moved in front of her. They were only an inch or two apart. His eyes were so bright, but they were dark too, almost an endless sea of purple.

"Unless you wanna come along and meet my family."

Cheyenne didn't move. She had never felt like this towards anyone, never attracted. NEVER.

In high school, she told her friend she was asexual, she would never like anyone, but yet here she was, sharing breathes with a boy who made her head spin. Jade bit his lip as he looked at Cheyenne. Slowly, he began leaning in his breath hot on her as he came in and pressed his lips to her plump ones. He didn't do anything, it was sweet and soft as he pressed against hers. Cheyenne didn't move, her eyes stayed open as Jade kissed her. Why wasn't she moving? She didn't think of Jade like this, she couldn't stand him. Yet, here she was, kissing the abomination.

He slowly broke the kiss, opening his eyes and giving a small smile, "so? Do you want to come along?"

Cheyenne bit her lip, she didn't know what to say. The very thought of tagging along with the brothers made her anxious along with meeting their family. Was there yelling and screaming over there? Did people actually enjoy one another's company?

"I. . . I can't. Our relationship isn't like that."

"But we kissed, you're telling me you felt nothing?"

 _I felt the flutter you gave me._

"Yes, I felt nothing Jade."

He nodded, his jaw jumping. "Okay, that's fine." He got up and went over to the television, scrolling through movies.

"I've got Halloween, that's your favorite, right?"  
Cheyenne nodded as she finished making the sandwiches, "yeah, how did-"  
"Cause I know you Chey."

She didn't respond as she brought the sandwiches to the living room, plopping herself on the couch. He sat next to her and they ate in silence, but the entire time they watched the movie, Cheyenne could only think of the kiss. She deluded herself, saying how it meant nothing, yet she couldn't fall asleep that night because she kept running her finger tips over her lips. She lied to herself, but deep down she craved another kiss.

 **Lol, Dakota don't kill me! Hope y'all liked this chapter, I sure as hell did! Stick around I'll update when I can (which will be irregular. . .).**

 **Kisses,**

 **Calamity Crisis**


	10. Chapter 10

**I DO NOT OWN THE FOLLOWING SONG! IT IS CALLED SURVIVE THE NIGHT. It's actually a coincidence, a friend of mine actually pointed it out and my jaw dropped. It's even FNAF! Hope you enjoy!**

Three weeks had passed from the incident between Cheyenne and Jade. She hadn't spoken about it and neither had he. She wasn't too thrilled about his trip coming up. Two weeks without him, she would have to be in the apartment alone. It wasn't the thought of being alone, it was mainly the part with him not in it. She had been left alone before, but. . . for some reason she didn't want him to leave.

She had these kinds of thoughts pooling through her head as she rested in one of the pizzeria's booths. The diner was packed full of noisy children that ran and jumped about, and they were slowly starting to become annoying. The animatronics were on stage singing and dancing while Foxy was telling kids stories about his 'days at sea'. They always ate those stories up, their eyes wide with curiosity.

"Hey, you alright?"

Cheyenne looked up and saw Jade had come over to her booth. She gave a tired nod, "yeah, just tired. The shift last night was long." The lights had continued flickering on and off, she had a close one with Freddy and it had scared her, which wasn't often.

Jade sighed and shook his head, "sorry to hear that, do you want a ride home? I have to go pack for my trip."

Cheyenne nodded, "yeah, that sounds good. Instead of taking me to the apartment, can you take me over to my house?"

Jade frowned, "why to your house?"

Cheyenne gave an annoyed sigh, "well. . . I need to get some things still. I was going through my stuff here and at the apartment, and noticed I hadn't gotten everything." He bit his lip, thinking over her words. He shrugged, "O.K. that's fine. Do you want me to tag along or. . .?"

"No. I can take my car back to the apartment. I just need the ride there if you don't mind."

Jade shook his head, "No, I don't mind, come on." Cheyenne gave a small smile and followed him out the front doors, not planning to come back till her shift later that night.

 _ **~~~~~~~~~SURVIVE THE NIGHT~~~~~~~~~~~**_

Cheyenne through her clothes everywhere, searching the mess her room had become. Her mother must have gone through her stuff because it was a complete disaster when she walked in. She had filled her bag with her stash of chips she kept hidden under her bed, her books, and notebooks. . . She just couldn't find the one thing she needed. "Where is it?" She grumbled pushing more stuff away. She had even checked her drawers and couldn't find it.

"Looking for this?"

Cheyenne turned and found her sister holding a bulky silver flashlight in her hand. Cheyenne narrowed her eyes, "yeah, that's what I'm looking for. Did you go through my room?" Sarah scoffed, "of course not, I plan on living a long life y'know."

She threw the light with a soft flump on Cheyenne's bare bed. "Thanks," Cheyenne said, stuffing the light in her bag too. Sarah stood in the doorway, leaning up against it, "how come you don't answer our calls?"

"You know I don't like talking on the phone."

"You've never ignored our calls before, especially mine. You're avoiding us, aren't you Cheyenne?"

The way she said it sounded more like she was accusing her.

Cheyenne didn't care as she continued packing. Of course, she wasn't speaking to them, they were always so cold to her. The voice mails they left were. . . something else. Sarah's were sweet, yet demanding for her to come back home. Cheyenne's moms however were. . . enough to send her to prison.

Sarah sighed and stepped into the room, picking up her dirty clothes and placing them into the hamper.

"What are you doing Sarah?" Cheyenne asked, watching her sister. "Helping obviously. Mom went through all your shit and threw one of her tantrums as you can see." She gestured around the room. Cheyenne nodded, "yeah, did you get hurt?"

Sarah shook her head, "no."

She was lying. Cheyenne could see the faint limp in her steps.

"Come with me."

Sarah looked up at her, "w-what?"

"Come live with Jade and me."

Sarah shook her head, biting at her lip, "n-no, I can't, I have to—"

"You don't have to do anything Sarah, just come with me. I don't want you to suffer like I did."

Sarah went quiet as she listened to her sister's words. She sniffled slightly, shaking her head again, "no, I can't Cheyenne. You're an adult, you can escape but. . . I can't. She won't let me go. That's why I have to stay here." She continued picking up the mess, setting some of the knickknacks that had fallen back up to their original places, "now hurry up, mom's going to be here in an hour and you won't want to stick around to see what she'll do."

Cheyenne nodded and continued picking up with her sister, hearing a small sniffle every now and then.

 _ **~~~~~~~~SURVIVE THE NIGHT~~~~~~~~~**_

Cheyenne was unpacking most of her stuff into her room when she heard a knock at her door. She glanced up seeing Jade standing in her doorway. Beside him, he had a suitcase along with a heavy-duty backpack. "Hey Chey, mind if I get something to eat before I leave?"

Cheyenne nodded, "yeah, that's fine. What do you want?"

He pursed his lips, thinking about it. "How about a sandwich? I can eat that on the road." Cheyenne pulled out the ingredients to make the sandwiches. She began lathering them with mayonnaise, while Jade watched. She glanced up at him through her lashes, "are you done packing?"

He nodded, "yeah, I finished already. I'll go pack up in the truck if you don't want me arou—"

"No, it's fine," Cheyenne said, finishing the first sandwich. "I'm just not used to having someone stare at me." Jade smiled, "I don't see how, you're really pretty."

Cheyenne felt her ears warm up. Why was he always saying things like that to her? It made her feel uncomfortable.

"Stop saying things like that."

Jade's eyes widened slightly, "stop saying what?"

"those. . . flirts. It's unsettling."

"I'm just speaking the truth."

"It sounds more like you're trying to get in my pants."

Jade flinched at her words and grew quiet. "oh. . . okay."

He got up from the stool he was seated on and picked up his bags, "I'll just go load up while you finish with those. . ." He closed the door quietly as he exited, making Cheyenne sigh. She placed the sandwiches in a baggie, grabbing a few other sacks as well. The things he said to her did make her feel uncomfortable, but. . . she also liked it too.

 _ **~~~~~~~~~SURVIVE THE NIGHT~~~~~~~~~**_

The car ride was quiet to the pizzeria was uncomfortable, neither Jade nor Cheyenne speaking. Cheyenne wanted to apologize, but. . . how? Finally, Jade spoke, but it wasn't what Cheyenne was hoping to hear, "man, it sure is coming down hard." All around them, their little town was covered with a layer of snow, it sparkled under the streetlamps, creating a winter wonderland. "If it keeps up like this on the highway, we might have to cancel our trip." Michael and Jade were taking separate cars. Michael liked to stay long with family while Jade could only tolerate them for a short amount of time.

Cheyenne nodded, "yeah. . ." They pulled into the pizzeria's empty lot, Jade parked near the entrance, "well, here you go Chey, be careful."

Cheyenne climbed out, but she didn't close the door. It was cold outside; the weather was coming down a little harder. The flakes that went inside the truck melted form the warmth. She wanted to say something, anything to reassure him that he meant a lot to her, something to where he knew he still had a chance with her. But she couldn't think of anything but, "be careful, Jade."

Jade gave her a small smile. It was probably forced. "I always am." Cheyenne closed the door and watched as he drove off, standing there in combat boots and a hoodie as the snow formed an icy wreath upon her head. She stayed there, even when she couldn't see Jade's pick up lights anymore. She went inside when she finally felt the numbness in her cheeks.

 _ **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SURVIVE THE NIGHT~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

Cheyenne sat at a table, watching as Ann and the gang prepared to sing on stage. They had a party tomorrow and were probably preparing for it tomorrow. The time was coming close, so this was their last song for the night. Ann had told her it was 'extra special' whatever the hell that means. Finally, they counted down and began playing. The song had an eerie beat it, it was low and staccato, coming in short little clips. Ann was swaying with the beat, and when her part came up, her and Freddy leaned close to their microphones and began singing:

"Let's try to make it right, don't wanna start a fight  
And we're so sorry if we give you all a little fright  
We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight  
You'll be so happy just as long as you survive the night. . ."

Cheyenne frowned. What was this? She felt goosebumps go up her arms, were they being serious?

"here's at Freddy's...

We have a few rules

And if you break them

We will have to break you

Like you broke our hearts

We'll be forced to rewire you

And repair your damaged parts"

Cheyenne shook her head, she had enough after they sang 'you've got some skin that needs removing before we start.' She went to her office and pressed the buttons, making the metal doors slide down. Were they planning to sing that to seven-year old's? Cheyenne didn't mind morbidity, but that song. . . something called out of the song that gave her chills.

She shook her head and was cleaning up her desk when she heard a knock on the door. She opened it, seeing Ann standing there. She gave a slight wave, "Hey James, what's wrong?"

"Nothing why?"

Ann walked into the room, the usual skip in her step was gone.

"You left before we finished our song."

"Oh. . ."

"Did you not like it?"

Cheyenne averted her eyes from the foxes. How could she explain what she felt? "I. . . felt like it spoke too much about what goes on behind the scenes at Freddy's. Like it was directed at the night guards, at me."

Ann nodded, "and it was."

Cheyenne sighed and brought a hand up to rub her temples, "just do me a favor, okay? Don't sing that song around me again, got it?"

Ann closed her mouth. Cheyenne didn't need to see her face to know she was upset. "Alright, I won't," she said and walked out of the room. "Get ready, the night's going to begin soon." Cheyenne looked at the time and saw it was 11:30.

She groaned, all she ever did was piss people off or hurt them. What was wrong with her?

 ** _~~~~~~~~~~~SURVIVE THE NIGHT~~~~~~~~~~~_**

 _11:59 P.M._

 _5_

 _4_

 _3_

 _2_

 _1_

Cheyenne kicked back in her chair, watching pulling up the cameras. The group was on stage and Foxy was already peeking. She gave a sigh when the screen cut out. When it came back on, everyone had disappeared, and Foxy's curtains were thrown open.

Cheyenne sighed and closed the west hallway. As soon as the door clunked shut, there was banging.

1

2

3

Cheyenne checked pirate's cove and saw Foxy was back, but still peeking. She opened the door and flashed the light, seeing Bonnie's face illuminate. She closed the door again and grumbled, "no thanks Bonnie, I've got work to do."

~~~~~~~~~SURVIVE THE NIGHT~~~~~~~~~~

The percentage was dropping fast. It was already at ten percent and it was only 12:30.

She had been staring at the gang, but they seemed to be behaving now.

Bonnie: Backstage

Chika: Restrooms

Freddy: Dining area

Foxy: Still peeking

Ann: . . .

Cheyenne frowned at this. She began clicking around, trying to find the arctic fox. She wasn't nervous, the fox was after all aware of her surroundings, unlike the others. Cheyenne gave up after the percentage dropped to five. She got up, groaning as she stretched. She walked over to the generator switch and flipped it, the lights flickered and came back. Good, it's working, Cheyenne thought, sitting back down. But when she began looking at the cameras again, she noticed the percentage had dropped to 3%.

Cheyenne tapped the screen, "c'mon. . ." she murmured. She got back up and flicked the generator switch again, but when she looked at the screen it still showed the power dropping. She began flipping the light faster. The generator never whirred, but the lights continued to flicker and dim. "Come on!" Cheyenne groaned. She gave up once the power went to 2%. Leaving the switch on, she began going through her drawers. As she was looking for her flashlight, the lights went out, leaving her in complete darkness.

Cheyenne continued feeling through the drawers, even when the hypnotic music began playing. She glanced up and saw the eerie flickering of Freddy's eyes. Her breath caught, but she continued to go through her drawers.

This happened to Ann and she survived.

The music stopped.

But. . . she did die. . .

His eyes disappeared.

Finally, Cheyenne felt the cool metal of the flashlight and turned it on just in time to see Freddy lunging at her. He tackled her to the ground, making her lose the grip on the flashlight. It flew out of her hands, falling the floor like she did. Freddy hovered above her, his mouth open and eyes pitch black. Cheyenne didn't scream, but her heart pounded in her chest as she struggled to get the animatronic off her.

"CHEYENNE!" Ann screamed, her thundering footsteps coming down the hall. The flashlight moved and swung like a strobe light, illuminated the scene before Cheyenne. Above her, Freddy's head was being beaten with the metal light, after a couple of swings he fell off to the side.

Ann stood above Cheyenne, panting as she held onto the flashlight. Cheyenne got up, brushing herself off, "thanks Ann, is he. . . dead?" she asked, pointing at Freddy. Ann shook her head, "no, I just knocked a screw or wire loose. He'll be up soon once the others fix him." Cheyenne sighed, "well. . . do I have to get out of here?" Ann nodded and handed her the flashlight. She began going through the desk drawers, "do you have a coin?" she asked. Cheyenne frowned, "what do you need a coin for?"

Ann sighed, "to help you get in the damn vents you asstard! You need to undo the screws that hold it in place."

Cheyenne gasped and bent down. She reached into her boot and pulled out her knife, "will this work?" She asked, showing it to the fox. Ann nodded, "yeah, now hurry up. Chika is going to come for you soon."

Cheyenne pulled a chair under the vent she intended to crawl into and hopped up, immediately unscrewing the vent. Ann was behind her, pacing back and forth as Cheyenne worked. There were footsteps in the hallway as Cheyenne took out the last screw, pulling out the vent with it. Cheyenne tried pulling herself up, Ann helped, giving a final push to help her up.

"Ah, caught him, did you?"

Chika walked into the room, her arms crossed. Ann turned, guarding the vent as Chika moved closer. She frowned at this, "what are you doing? Vincent is going to escape!"

Ann shook her head, "that's not Vincent, that's Cheyenne. Your friend."

Chika shook her head, "I'm not friends with murders, now move Ann." Ann continued to shake her head, making Chika growl. _"TRAITOR!"_ She screeched, and flung herself at Ann. They fell to the ground, Chika choking Ann. "R-run, Ch-!" Her words cut off with a snap. Cheyenne gasped and began crawling deeper into the vents. It was dark and cold in there, luckily Cheyenne had a hoodie to keep herself a little warm. As she went through, she found a small opening, perfect, she thought. I can get out through there. As she shimmied closer, she heard voices and froze,

"Where's Vincent?" Bonnie snarled.

"Vents. Ann helped her escape," Foxy said.

Cheyenne gulped. They knew she was up here, meaning she was going to be found if she didn't move. She began to carefully crawl away, deeper into the vents, the voices fading out.

 _Well. . . now what?_

 **See y'all next chapter!**

 **Kisses,**

 **Calamity Crisis**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! Sorry for such a long wait. I haven't had any inspiration to write this. . . I was having a hard time. Anywho, just a little bit here:**

 **I have a wattpad now, and if you're interested, go check me out! It's the same name: Calamity_Crisis. I have STN on there along with WAYYYY more stories! I don't get on here much except to update STN for y'all. Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 _ **12:45 am**_

The vents were dusty, cold, and dark as Cheyenne crawled through them. The voices that were below her had vanished, leaving the pizzeria in total silence. Despite the lack of noise, Cheyenne continued trekking, hoping to find an exit fro this hell soon. Where could it be? Cheyenne thought, turning left at a split end. Ann wouldn't have stuck her up there if there wasn't an exit, right?

Shaking her head, Cheyenne brushed the awful thought away and continued crawling. The ringing in her ears was loud, but her boots made a slight scrape sound as she crawled, making her cringe slightly. Finally, she came to another vent.

She crawled up to it and peered over, seeing that she was above the stage. She saw that it was empty, but before she started moving, she heard the sound of footsteps. "Where is he, Foxy?" Bonnie asked. He appeared on stage along with the Crimson fox. Foxy shook his head,

"I haven't a clue where Vincent is lad," Foxy grumbled, looking around the desolate stage. Bonnie growled, slamming his fist against the wall, making a loud bang echo, "Damn!"

"Cool it Bonnie," Chica said, appearing from behind the curtain along with Freddy. Bonnie shot her a glare, but didn't say anything afterwards. She put a hand on her hip, "the reason you guys can't find Vincent is because Ann helped him escape." "WHAT?" Foxy roared.

Chica nodded, "Ann helped Vincent into the vents, just like how he escaped before. We need to start figuring out a way to get him to come out..." Freddy have an evil smile, "I have an idea. Come," he said, gesturing for them to follow. " Vincent might be listening to us."

They nodded and followed him. Cheyenne swallowed, beginning to get nervous. What was she going to do? The animatronics have dealt with this before; they knew how to get her out whether she wanted to or not. The problem, however, was HOW were they going to do it? She sat there for a while, contemplating what to do next when all of a sudden she started to smell smoke.

Her eyes widened, was she imagining it? It was stupid, but she needed to make sure they weren't just pulling her leg... She began crawling towards the smell, it was getting stronger, making her start to cough. She stopped there, rubbing her eyes. They weren't pulling her leg. They were burning something. They were trying to smoke her out.

Hurriedly, Cheyenne began crawling away from the smoke. But as she crawled, the metal beneath her hands was starting to become warm. She gasped, pulling her hand up from the burning metal. What were they doing to cause the metal to get up like this?! She tried crawling, trying to keep her screams contained as she felt her hands and knees burning.

Where could she go? Everywhere was hot, her hands were burning and she didn't know what to do. She came to another split end and looked down it. She sniffed the air, her eyes widening. No smoke. She began crawling that way, the metal becoming cooler the further she went. She gave a small laugh of relief.

She stopped there and laid down, resting her burns on the cool relief of the metal. As she laid there, a horrible thought came to mind: was she going to die here? The thought made her tear up, was she going to be able to escape?

Was she going to see her family again? Not that they would care, she scoffed. Her mom didn't give a damn, nor did her sister. She didn't know where the hell her dad was... No one would care if she was gone. The only people who truly cared about her were Ann and Ja- Her eyes widened. JADE! He could come and help her!

Frantically, Cheyenne began feeling around for her phone, finding both her pockets and boots empty except for her knife. She had left it in the office. She gave a slight groan. How was she going to grab her phone and get back up here without being found out? She sighed and pushed herself up, wincing at the sensitive burns on her hands. She began crawling towards the office, hoping no one was around to hear her.

When she reached the vent that had led her up here, she peered through the grate, seeing if anyone was in there. The room was empty. Carefully, she lowered the grate and dropped it onto her roller chair, wincing at the slight thud it made. She waited there for a minute before climbing down. Gingerly, she climbed out. There was barely enough room for her to turn around for her to go feet first. She dropped to the floor, crouching to absorb the impact. Again, she listened to see if anyone was coming. Silence.

She tiptoed over to her desk, opening the drawers to find not only her phone, but a paper as well. She decided to look at it later; rolling up the paper, she stuck it in her boot and began sifting through the things in her desk.

She found a couple things that could help, but not much. She glanced at her bag, pressing her lips together. She couldn't take it with her, it wouldn't fit in the vent... She sighed and closed the drawers. She leaned against the desk breathing in the cold air. Those animatronics had hurt her.

She didn't know how bad the burns were, but they stung like hell. With a sigh, she pushed of her desk and went over to her roller chair. She moved the grate and climbed up on the chair, reaching out for the vent. Without warning, the chair rolled out from under her, making Cheyenne Yelp and thus against the wall. She clawing to get inside the vent, but her hands hurt too much. In the hall, someone was running. Cheyenne desperately tried to pull herself in, but didn't have the strength. She was too tired. She felt someone grab her, "I've got you!" Freddy yelled, gripping her harder.

She yelled as his nails pressed into her skin, probably puncturing it in a couple areas. He pulled her away from the vent, and walked out of the office with a thrashing security guard.

 **Did you like it? I hope so! I'll try to get better on my updates, 'kay? Sorry again! And like I said before, if you're interested, I'm on Wattpad now!**

 **Kisses,**

 **Calamity Crisis ^3^**


End file.
